


Dominion Continues

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, POV First Person, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Samantha's story continues in season 2 and her romance continues to grow. As they say... "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"Would be helpful to read the first part but not really necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I hope you like this! Read and review and kudos are awesome if you feel like leaving them.

Samantha Weave’s POV  
I had been traveling for nearly two and a half months now. It was long and lonely. Since I had left Alex, I’ve never felt more alone in all my life. I had no direction or any way of knowing if I could, would, find anyone else that was still living on the outskirts of ‘normal’ society. I often found myself wondering why I continued to look for someone who clearly didn’t want to have anyone find him. More than once I thought this was becoming an obsession and a fool’s errand on my part. Time would tell if I had lost my mind or not I suppose. Why did I care so much? I knew the answer but that didn’t mean I wanted to know it and its truth. 

I ransacked most places I ran into. Found clothing, some food, and other trinkets that held no value unless in a city now so I took a few things to make sure I had stuff to trade if the time came up. There was a reason why The Camp was known; they didn’t recognize money. I had run into them only once and I was very underprepared for what they had to offer. I spent a whole two weeks working for my room and food before I left. It wasn’t working out and I hated the looks I was getting. Something was strange though while I was there. The head doctor, Samuel, the day I chose to leave he told me I would find what I was looking for in the East if I wanted it bad enough. I didn’t think much of his words but now, now I certainly do.

Well here I am in Mississippi. I can’t go to every state of course. My feet only work so well and I don’t have the patience or time to look at every inch of the states I’ve even been through. I just have to try and see how things work out. Sighing, I crouched down by a river and refilled my water bottles. I needed to refill anyway and this water it pure. It’s strange really since I can’t really recall the last time I found some like this. The bottles filled quickly and easily. Standing up, I brushed off my hands and froze. I could hear movement nearby and it was seemingly getting louder. I cocked my gun and reached for my knife with my left hand. Sometimes I needed up close and personal or distance between me and the 8-ball. It couldn’t be something else, not with being that loud and all. Humans would be foolish to be loud out here.

Moving slowly in the direction of the sounds, I crouched down behind a fallen tree to hide myself. It wasn’t long before I saw the source of the sounds. There was a figure fighting off two 8-balls. Not too strange of a sight in retrospect so I was about to leave when I saw something I remembered. The sword the man was using, I had seen it somewhere before. I couldn’t place it right away but then he was knocked over by an 8-ball and I saw his face as he lay there seemingly defeated. This couldn’t have been who I thought it was but I couldn’t deny I knew his face.

“Michael…” I said softly, but loud enough to draw the attention of both 8-balls. Steeling myself for the attack, I stood and fired. One dropped immediately but the other charged me. I ran trying to get a little distance from the lower angel chasing me down. This one was fast. Fast enough in fact that he pounced on me. I grunted as I hit the ground on my stomach but that didn’t stop me. I had become a much better fighter on my own over the weeks. Bucking upwards, the 8-ball rolled to the side and I was on him. Driving my knife through his throat, I stepped back. Wiping the blade on his shirt, I went back to Michael. He hadn’t moved from where I had seen him fall beyond breathing. That was all I cared about anyway. He was alive still. 

Dropping to my knees next to him, I looked him over. Clothing was in horrible shape and likely hadn’t been washed much, if ever since he left Vega. He was injured, though not badly enough to cause him to practically lay there like an easy target. I was even able to remove the swords from his person without a fight. Nope, something was definitely wrong with him. Looking around, I could see what looked like an old cabin in these woods. It was better than sitting outside and waiting to get ambushed. It didn’t look like he had any supplies with him, not that angels really need food I suppose. I don’t really think I ever saw Michael eat come to think of it. Shaking that off, I put his swords in my belt and start to drag him. It wasn’t easy. The man weighs so much more than his lithe frame suggests. Must be the wings.

“How can you look as you do and weigh a ton?” I groaned, being as careful as I could be with him. I didn’t want to hurt him more than he already was. He didn’t even make a sound the whole time. He really was a sitting duck for anyone. Kicking open the door, I checked the small space for anything that might have been alive, or was still in some form of living. Nothing. Perfect. Pulling Michael into the main room, I shut the door and braced it. The windows were already boarded up which was a help. He looked paler than normal and I admit, I was concerned. Last time he looked like this, he was bleeding out in Alex’s jeep on the way back to Vega.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t wake up and try to kill me.” I murmured as I rolled up my sleeves and cut away his jacket. There was no way I was going to save it, even if it was a favorite of mine. Next was his shirt, also a favorite, but it had to go. He wasn’t as beat up as I assumed but he did need help. He hadn’t been taking care of himself. Shaking my head, I gathered a bucket and a towel that looked as clean as it could be. I went to the river and filled it before I came back. Washing him gently, he already looked less … dead. Next, I used the feather he had left me in my pack to heal the wounds he did have on his torso. The healing took only a few moments. Thankfully, or maybe not, there was no wounds on his legs. I did check... somewhat. I wasn’t looking forward to a naked Archangel waking up. He would have killed me on principle probably. 

I made a small fire with rocks around and under it. Thankfully, it worked. As night came, I was getting more nervous. It was too quite in the forest and Michael still wasn’t coming around. I decided to leave him alone but I was hungry. Covering Michael with a blanket and making a pillow of my own jacket for his head, I dug in my pack. I found some dried fruit and meat. It was better than nothing. I looked over to the swords that were sitting by my side. I had cleaned them as well, something that Michael didn’t seem to do either. Picking one up, the last time I had them to actually use them, I dulled them and hurt myself. Rolling the blade across the top of my hand, I continued with similar motions that I had seen Michael do. While quite a bit less elegant than his own motions, I wasn’t slicing into my skin so I was already ahead. I don’t know how long I was playing with the blade before I heard a voice behind me. 

“You’re better than you were last time you did that.” The voice was soft but it was undeniably Michael. I whirled around to face him. He was sitting there, the blanket around his waist and his left arm supporting him upright. His sword was held in my hand and I lowered it once more to the floorboards. There was so much I wanted to say to him, so much I had dreamed of doing but none of that seemed to matter at the moment. I was stunned he was even alive to be honest. By all rights, he was dead when I found him fighting those 8-balls. They would have killed him and he would not have had a chance, unless his will to live kicked in. 

“Hungry?” I asked, extending my left hand that had some dried fruit in a bag. He seemed to be considering my question before he moved closer. Even clothed as he was, he was still graceful. How was that even possible?! He took the bag from me, once again seemingly to think about his actions, before he sampled a little of the fruit. 

“I thought you were dead.” Yeah that was really smooth Sam. Good job. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at my comment. 

“Maybe I wanted to be. Maybe I should be for all the sins I’ve committed.” His tone was still soft, lacking all the emotion humans had. I grabbed his sword, made of Empyrean steel, and turned it to face his chest. He didn’t even blink. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. With one move I could end him and he wouldn’t even fight me about it. I lowered the blade after a moment and stabbed it into the floorboard between us. 

“Then die on your own time.” I said, a little more roughly than before I wanted it to sound. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, finally showing a little more life. He turned his head to look at me but I refused to meet his gaze. I didn’t want to show him anything. 

“I…” Could I lie to him? Yes I could but he would know and give me ‘that look’. I hated that look. It made me feel so guilty. “I was looking for you.” Admitting it hurt but I had to. I couldn’t lie to him. When I saw him there in the forest, I really thought I was going to lose him after looking all this time. 

“Why?” That simple question was enough to rip my heart apart. I bowed my head. How could I answer that? I must have taken too long because I felt his hand on my face. I didn’t fight him as he lifted my face and turned my head to look at him. “Why did you look for me Samantha?” I still didn’t answer him, feeling guilty for my vain idea and hope but it had kept me going all this time. Maybe Alex had better luck with his plan of action than I had with mine. Michael’s head tilted and some sort of understanding seemed to dawn on him as his features softened. 

“You l-“I cut him off by lifting a finger to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart talk... sort of

“Don’t. Don’t say it Michael. It may be true but do not say it.” I was begging him almost not to speak those words. I could feel his lips frown but he nodded. I moved my hand and finally met his eyes. He was focused on me like he could read my very soul in that moment. It was intense. I blinked to break our contact then moved away. He may have wanted to come after me but I moved to the other side of my small fire. It was working well now for more than just some heat. Thankfully, even when I moved, he didn’t bring it up any more. 

“It seems I owe you my life a second time.” He finally commented, seemingly having taken stock of himself finally. I made a noncommittal sound in reply as I fished around in the bottom of my pack. I didn’t know why I did it, but something had made me take the men’s clothing I found in one of the homes I picked. Brushing my fingers over the black material, I yanked them out and tossed them over to him. 

“I thought of you. You need to change anyway.” The simple fact that I thought of him likely furthered his question from before that I wouldn’t let him vocalize the answer to. He caught them with one hand and looked them over. There was some hidden emotion in his eyes but that was where it would remain. It’s where they always remain. As stoic as Michael was, I knew there had to be something more to him. Something maybe he even didn’t think he had or could do. Without waiting too much time, he moved over to the bucket, which I had left near a corner, and finished the job I had wanted to, but didn’t for dignity sake; his own and mine. I left him to it, focusing on the fire in front of me. I felt like I had been a fool in all this. Maybe I was yet that didn’t change the fact I was here. 

I could hear him moving around and assumed he was changing. He was quite tall but the clothing looked about the right size. Sometimes it was hard to tell and since he had worn nearly the same thing daily, I didn’t have a lot of experience in that area. He came back into my field of vision a few moments later, cleaned up and changed it seemed. The clothing fit him wonderfully, making him long and lean; a true vision of darkness. I shook my head. That wasn’t something someone would want to think of about an Archangel. 

“I found this as well.” I had a jacket, one I had worn for a short time until it was just too much of a pain. It was too big for my smaller size and stature. Handing that over, it too fit him like it was made for him. How was that for blind luck? Maybe I knew him better than I thought. 

“Thank you, Samantha.” His voice was soothing, even if I didn’t want it to be. I nodded but said nothing. What was there to say? I’m the foolish eighteen-year-old girl who is, was, traveling across the 8-ball infested United States to find an Archangel who murdered four people and attempted it on two others, myself included, before leaving the town he helped establish. Yeah, I’m a winner. He stood off to my left before placing himself at my side. We said nothing for more than hour. It was a comfortable silence, even if I am loathe to admit that. 

“I’m going to get some rest. If you need something, check my pack.” I wasn’t worried about being alone with him, even if I should have been. He did murder people and could do it again. I grabbed a blanket and my jacket, curling up with my back to the fire. I could feel his eyes on my every move but still he said and did nothing. If he was gone when I woke up, then I would knew if he was still lost to his self-pity or whatever he was facing. If he remained, well, I would think of something. Eventually, I ignored him and found some sleep. 

Turns out, I was right, sort of. Come morning, I was alone but he didn’t leave. I could hear him outside the cabin. He was trying to get Father to answer him and from the mounting tension in his spoken words, I don’t think it was working. The fire had long gone out, which was just as well. Couldn’t have it burning the place down. I sat up and stretched, curiously touching metal when I put my hand on the ground beside myself. It was Michael’s swords. Why would he leave them inside? He carried them everywhere. My eyes locked on the door. In a very Michael fashion, I tilted my head and got up. Stalking to it, I pulled it open, swords in my hand. 

“Why would –“I never finished as he turned to look at me. The words died on my lips. 

“I am dangerous Samantha. I always will be. So, long as we travel, if that is your meaning for following me all this time, you will be their keeper until such a time you believe I have earned the right to carry them once more.” I was … beyond floored. I’m pretty sure the ground was sinking under the weight of that. My eyes dropped to the swords in hand and then lifted to Michael.

“What if I don’t believe that day comes?” I said quietly, unwilling to meet his gaze completely. He turned and crossed the short distance between us, stopping when he was about a foot away from me. I could see his shoes, those same boots from Vega. 

“Then you will be their new wielder.” It was said so simply, so casually, I found myself laughing just a little. He was so serious it was funny. Shaking my head, I looked up at him finally. He was so close to me I could feel his body heat and his expression of confusion at my laughter almost made me start all over again but I controlled myself, just barely. 

“Michael, I would hand them back now but I don’t think you think you should wield them. I will carry them for now but they will always be yours to use.” For the first time since I had dragged his unconscious body into the cabin behind me, I lifted a hand and touched his cheek. He bent just slightly to consider my eyes and I knew I was lost to him once more. It wasn’t fair to say the least. We stayed like that, gazing at one another, until there was movement in the forest. We both turned, ready for a fight without a second thought. Hearing nothing more, Michael continued to be tense and I was too. This never ended well. Hearing sound meant something or someone was nearby. Silence meant ambush and ambush meant, well, nothing pleasant. 

“Get your things. We have to leave.” He said, speaking over his shoulder to me. I didn’t need to be told twice. If he was worried, I had every right to be. I couldn’t very well carry his swords in my hand so I strapped them around my waist as best as I could. His belt had the holders but I made due with mine. Throwing things into my pack, I was out in under a minute. Michael was right by the door and once I emerged, I was in his arms. Whatever my question was, even I’m not sure if it was one, died as we were in the sky seconds later. A warning would be so welcome.

Flying was something I could very easily do without. I’m not someone who gets sick from it, but that doesn’t mean I like being suspended who knows how far off the ground with only a pair of arms keeping me safe. Sure, those arms belonged to an Archangel who would rather take the fall himself than let me feel it, but that isn’t to say something accidental wouldn’t happen. I just rather not take my chances. Still, here I was clinging to Michael as he moved us from our cabin hideout. I thought I saw a pack of 8-balls but I couldn’t be sure. Why would they come after Michael anyway? I could see the appeal in coming after me. 

“You can open your eyes now.” His voice cut through my thoughts. I had my eyes closed? So, I did and now I can feel ground under my feet. His reassuring hands were on my waist. I blinked and surveyed where we were trying to avoid looking at him for as long as possible. We appeared to be on a highway, or what was left of one. There were a few cars, probably stalled, by the side. That didn’t stop me from trying the first one I came to. It didn’t start and I could have sworn I saw Michael smirk. Actually, smirk at the fact I thought it would work. He followed me as I tried two more cars with no success. The last one, a little way down the highway looked in better shape. It didn’t start, as it had no key but I could hot-wire it. I was quite glad that Alex had taught me how to do that. When the engine purred to life, I looked at Michael with a smug expression. 

“Come on. I’ll drive. I know you don’t like to.” In truth, I had never seen him drive. Maybe he just didn’t know how to drive. What a funny conversation that would be. He walked around the car and dropped my bag on the seat between us before he got in. It was a comfortable little jeep with a bench seat. Someone modified this and I’m not whining. Nothing special but I just wanted it to run. Everything seemed to be in working order as I looked over the plan of gauges. 

“Which direction do you plan on going?” I asked, looking over to Michael. He was here, in the east and I had been headed east all this time. He leaned back in his seat. 

“East.” His reply answered my unspoken question of should we continue east. Guess that was a yes. I gave a nod and turned the car around to keep driving down the road. We didn’t have a full tank but it would get us some miles and Michael didn’t have to fly me. I couldn’t handle that as our only way of traveling around. Sure, I knew it was just an illusion, that if we did head back to Vega or even back to find Alex, we would be flying. It would be faster and Michael wouldn’t likely want to wait. Sucking it up, I gunned the engine and drove down the road. No cop to pull me over so no need to go the speed limit. This was my version of flying after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Lint and paper clips are awesome though.


	3. Chapter 3

After driving for almost 5 hours, I needed a break. I couldn’t handle it anymore. Michael seemed to be asleep in the passenger seat, which just made for an interesting scene. Maybe he didn’t sleep the night before. That would be a good reason for him to sleep now wouldn’t it? His head was tilted against the closed window, hands folded neatly on his lap. His long legs were curled just slightly to the side. Well me being shorter and needing to drive, the seat had to be closer than it would have been. He must have been uncomfortable but wouldn’t have said anything. 

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you?” I asked, not expecting an answer. Well I got one.

“No. I did not. I was meditating much of the evening.” I looked over at him and then back to the road. Ok so he was still the guardian even after all this time. Maybe he was worried about 8-balls coming after him again or just worried about being alone with me. 

“Is that the only reason?” I stretched my legs out the door and rolled my shoulders. Why did sitting in a car seem to bother me more than walking? I was out of sitting shape and smirk at my own joke mentally.

“Perhaps not.” I turned at his answer but he wasn’t seemingly inclined to continue to speak. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Stretching outside the car was nice and even Michael seemed to think so. He was standing as well, facing away from me. I watched in awe as his wings unfurled. It was a surreal sight and one I cannot even properly explain if I tried. 

“Does it bother you? Hiding them all the time.” He turned only slightly in my direction. 

“It can get tiresome. They have been exposed much of these last months.” That would explain a lot. Really it did. He had been hiding them when I showed up yesterday but that was because he was fighting, I think. Or maybe it was his way of giving up. I didn’t want to think of that being the reason. His attitude seemed to be better than it was last night. 

“If you had your wings exposed when I came upon you yesterday, you might be missing a few feathers. You are heavy to move.” At my comment, he did turn to look at me. I guess he didn’t think about the fact that I did have to move him yesterday. I looked to my left and then I heard him moving. He walked around the car and took my chin in his hand. I don’t think I could have moved away if I wanted to. He kept my face turned away from him as he looked at me. It was then I realized that he was looking at my scar. I dropped my gaze but I could still see his thumb move to brush the crescent shaped scar around my right eye. I closed my eyes on the contact of his skin with mine. It was heavenly feeling but I couldn’t fully enjoy it. 

“It happened when you left that night. The broken glass fell and I guess I was in the wrong place.” I didn’t really mind. It was actually a tasteful scar and it was cheaper than getting a tattoo. Not to mention it stopped hurting not long after. I don’t think a tattoo would have stopped that fast. His expression didn’t favor my light-hearted attitude.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded remorseful about the scar, like he had yet another burden to carry on his shoulders. I shook my head and turned to face him as his hand fell from my chin.

“I don’t mind it. Honestly, I grew to like it. Reminded me that you were at least real at some point in my life.” I felt like a fool now and looked away but he caged me in as he stepped closer. He cupped my cheek once more, this time his touch light and tender, like I remembered it to be. My heart quickened its pace and I was lost yet again. I loved and hated this feeling. His eyes dropped from mine for a bare moment to lock on my lips before I gave in. I leaned up and kissed him. If he had been surprised by my actions, he didn’t show it. Instead, he pressed me back against the open door of the car and continued the kiss I had started. I may be a foolish kid but at least I know I have someone who at least cares about me, even if it only for this moment in time. 

We pulled apart much too soon for my liking but I needed to breathe. Sucking in air like it was going to end on me, I leaned into him. His arms curled around my waist, keeping me close and giving me the feeling of being protected. I could have stood there in his embrace for the rest of my life, however long or short that might have been. 

“We should move on.” He finally stated, earning a groan from me. I didn’t want to move. I wanted to stay there. He looked amused before he let me go and walked around the car again. Once more on the road, I found myself sneaking looks at him. He finally moved the bag and shifted over in the seat, placing a hand on my leg. Yeah, that’s not going to help Michael but I don’t have the heart to tell him to move. I don’t want him to move. I want him to stay right there or tell me to pull over so we can do something else. But he doesn’t. Maybe that is for the best. He seems to be ‘damaged’ in his self-hatred of what he did. I didn’t need to ask him why he was this far out, I could guess that myself without his answer. Curious though that he never seemed to question my own half answer at why I was there. Maybe he didn’t want the answer as much as I didn’t want to admit to it. 

“Stop!” He commanded suddenly and I slam on the brakes. The jeep threatened to fishtail but it somehow doesn’t. Not sure how I pulled that one off. 

“What is going on?” I demand, my heart racing. Michael failed to answer me but he did step out of the car. I moved to follow but he spoke. 

“Stay in the car. Drive. I will find you. Go.” He slammed his door and was gone. I leaned across the seat to try and spot him but he was already out of sight. I heard something land on the roof. I knew it couldn’t have been Michael. He wouldn’t just do that. His words came back to me from the seconds ago they were spoken and I slammed my foot down on the gas. There had been an 8-ball on the roof and I sent her tumbling into the ground when I moved. Unfortunately, she got up and had company. 

“Catch me if you can assholes.” I hissed into the rearview mirror. I heard nor saw anything for minutes at best before my whole vision was lost to blackness. Wings covered the window and an arm smashed out my window and the passenger side as well. They didn’t want to give up it seems. I whipped the car left and right, trying to clear the trash off my windshield but it wasn’t working as well as I wanted it to. One got halfway into the car through the broken passenger window and I was forced to try and kick her out. She grabbed my foot and jerked me flat on the seat. Without steering the car, it weaved left and right dangerously. 

I don’t recall much more of what happened but the car did crash and I was tossed around like a rag doll. When the car came to a stop, all the 8-balls were in pieces around and in the car. Waking up to a hand next to your face that is not yours and not attached to a body is pretty disturbing. It hurt to move and I was pretty sure I cracked a rib or three. My wrist hurt and I felt a stinging pain my left leg. Just as I was trying to decide how best to pour myself out of the wreck of a car, Michael was there. He pulled the driver side door open and reached down to help me. The car was on its side, something I just now noticed. How long had I been there?

“Take my hand.” He said and I reached up for him. He took it and pulled me free of the car. I hissed as I was free, seeing and feeling the reason for the pain in my leg; Michael’s sword, which had still been in my belt, had stabbed into my thigh. He removed it and placed his hand there instead. I yelped and glared at him. He didn’t give me any warning. Ripping apart the blanket that had been in the backseat, he made bandages for my wounds. 

“Guess your plan didn’t work.” I commented, rubbing my temple as he wrapped my wrist.

“Three followed you. There was still five more than could have been there as well. I don’t think you would have made it otherwise.” He replied, never looking up from his work. I was banged up pretty good but I was still breathing. I put my hand on his to stop him. 

“Michael, I’m alright. I’ll heal and be right as rain soon. You did your best.”

“My best still got you injured.” His reply was quick as he looked up at me. Despite it all, I smiled at him. Sometimes simple concepts avoided even the smartest people and angels in this case. He really didn’t understand humans in the least, emotionally anyway.

“Am I alive?” He started to verbally answer but I shook my head and asked again. I received a nod. “Am I talking to you?” Another nod. “Will I heal?” He didn’t answer right away so I gave him one of his own expectant looks. He nodded then. “Then you didn’t fail. I will be ok. If I had died, that would be a different matter. My death is not on your hands, at least not yet.” This seemed to stick finally as he gave me a calmer look. At least it wasn’t the guilty look he had when he arrived and found me. If I died on him, he wouldn’t forgive himself. I just knew it. 

“Come on. Let’s try and find a place to stay for a day or two. I don’t want to move too much.” I was being a baby but I hurt. I was in a car wreck but I walked away from it and the 8-balls didn’t. Michael shouldered my pack and put his swords in their places at his hips. I wondered if he meant to take them back to help me or not but then he lifted me into his arms. 

We made our way to what looked like a golf course but it was only an amusement park that looked like one. Michael said it was safe for the time we wanted to stay there. I just wanted to be able to sit down truth be told. He had been carrying me part of the time but I just wanted to be on my own two legs. The main buildings and some of the courses were burned or otherwise not safe to be in for any length of time. That left us with the one standing building; the castle. I found myself snickering as I ducked into the small area and moved back for Michael to join me.

“Something amusing?” He asked, settled down and nudged the door shut with a foot. This was clearly not a place meant for people to be for long but we would be safe and protected. I looked over at him and then snickered once more. 

“It’s almost every girls dream to be a princess from some far away castle and her knight save her. Now I can at least say I’ve been in a castle.” Maybe I was tired, pain does weird things to people, but I felt content in that cramped space with Michael. I don’t think he shared the same idea though. He was far taller than I was and surely this tight space was going to wear on him quickly. I mean the man had wings that could span this space twice over I bet. He made no remark to my words which could be good or bad. I eventually slowly moved to curl on my side. I took up as little space as possible. I could feel his legs against my back but there was little I could do. He was at least able to stretch his legs out though he couldn’t lay down without being curled up, as I was now. 

I used my arm to pillow my head. Closing my eyes, I tried to get some rest. I heard some movement and felt his leg shift around before there was a weight on me. There was only a small amount of light coming from the three windows at the top of the castle but it was enough. He had covered me with his jacket. I felt the material as he tucked it around me and I smiled despite myself. I hadn’t been cold but now that I was warm, it felt wonderful. I moved a little then and pressed myself against his side and he didn’t stop me. His hand came down on my shoulder gently, pulling lightly at strands of my hair to remove it from my face. I could feel his eyes on me and his hand stayed against my skin, fingers moving against my skin there until I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing... I just like playing in the sandbox.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day it was cloudy, threatening to rain it seemed but I didn’t mind. I loved the rain. I sat outside our little ‘home’ as Michael stood nearby. When I woke up, he was asleep sitting up but I had moved even more than I thought to rest my head against his leg and his hand had remained holding me close all night. It was comforting, even if neither of us slept that great. He didn’t complain though and I was just content to be near him. He unfurled his wings and closed his eyes. I couldn’t understand why, even as he tilted his head upwards towards the sky. Soon enough, I knew though. I jumped at first, feeling the beginning of the rain. I laughed and stood up, extending my arms to either side of me and turning my face up with my eyes closed. It was refreshing and yet so silly at the same time.   
I don’t know how long we stood there, enjoying the coolness of the rain but it couldn’t last. I at least couldn’t continue much longer without risking getting sick. Somehow the Archangel knew that and I was cut off from the rain. Blinking, I looked at him. His wings were covering us both as he moved me back to our little safe place. I ducked inside and soon he followed. We weren’t soaked thankfully and it should dry soon. I told myself that anyway. I didn’t have anything else to wear and I knew he didn’t. My pack had been lost in that crash and with it all my supplies, save a few little things Michael salvaged. His jacket, which had been left inside with mine, soon became my blanket again along with mine. 

I drifted off not long after, a smile on my face and I woke up not long later shivering a little. I was cold and soon found out why. Michael was gone. I frowned, wondering if he was leaving me here or if he had a plan in mind. I lay there waiting to see if he would come back. It was then that I felt the familiar weight of his weapons nearby. He wouldn’t have left for long without them, even if he did tell me they were mine for now. He did come back, how long I waited I don’t know. He didn’t look surprised to see I was awake again. There was something in his hand and he seemed to weight some options in his head before he placed the item in my line of sight. It was a small stuffed bear with light blue fur and a pink bow around its neck. I lay there looking at it before I moved a hand and drew it closer.  
“Thank you.” I said, brushing my fingers over the bear. Since the bear and Michael didn’t appear to be wet, or at least the bear didn’t feel wet, I assumed the rain had stopped.

“You are welcome Samantha.” He replied, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I pushed myself to sit up, though I kept his jacket around me. I wanted to ask him why the bear, why the gift at all but I couldn’t form the words. Would he even answer if I did ask? I shifted over to lean against his shoulder, still fondly looking at the bear in my hands. He probably thought little of the gift but I thought the world of it. The silence that drifted between us was getting to me. We hadn’t really talked since I found him and that was two days ago. Sure we spoke to each other but I was dodging around what I really wanted to ask and I think he knew that, or was avoiding it on his own and for his own reasons. 

“Michael, what happened in the lab that night?” I asked, not looking up. I felt him tense at my side but he didn’t move. Silence continued to greet my words and I frowned. I should have known he wouldn’t answer. Then he spoke. 

“Gabriel was in the city. When I spoke with him, he told me one of our kind, Louis, was being mistreated. He described House Thorn’s symbol.” I looked up at him. In this dim light, half his face was a black shadow to me but what I could see hurt. He was struggling with the memory of that night. I placed my hand over his and silently encouraged him to keep speaking. His hand closed over mine, holding it as he did continue. “Alex found me there, in Becca’s lab. We found Louis. He had been experimented on and tortured for her research. She was dissecting an innocent higher angel to protect the city.” I couldn’t hide my look of shock and horror. Becca was doing what?! I looked down, feeling his hand tighten on mine. 

“Explains why things went down the way they did… for you and for me.” I could see him move to look at me from the corner of my eye.

“What do you mean?” His tone was curious but still held that stoic state he was so good at. 

“After you left me with Becca, I followed her around all day. We attended Claire and William’s wedding. David approached me threatening of course. He wanted to know why I was so important to you. I wouldn’t tell him and I left. I was at House Thorn, waiting on Becca before I was kidnapped. When I woke up, I was in House Whele. He tried to beat the truth from me but I wouldn’t give him anything.” I laughed a little. “When he asked why I was important, I told him I was good in bed. He didn’t believe me but there was a moment I think he considered it.” That day hurt me too, more than just being beaten up by a politician’s lackeys. Michael moved his arm around me and held me to his side. “I got away and went back to House Thorn. Becca seemed angry I was there so she must have known what happened. She went to have a meeting with the others, probably about Gabriel. Ethan helped me get away and gave me a gun. I tried to leave the city but I don’t know it that well so I waited and then eventually found you and Alex.” I looked up at him. “He helped me get out of the city. I haven’t seen him since. You should know, he left as well. I think … I think he went to Gabriel.” It had been right after that talk with Gabriel so I thought it was logical. “Gabriel threatened to burn Vega and everyone in it. Alex probably thought he didn’t have a choice then.” Michael frowned at my words. Of course he would. They weren’t pretty words and it was yet more blame to lay on his shoulders. I sighed and moved to get a little space from him. He didn’t let me. I looked up at him in question. 

“I am sorry for what happened to you and to Alex. It should not have happened. Perhaps this was also part of Father’s divine will.” He seemed detached from the moment but he continued on. “I promised to protect you and Alex and the only thing I managed to do was attack you both.” His hand moved down my arm to take my hand in his. I looked at his fingers as they linked with mine. The bear I had in my hand was removed and he set it with his swords. He cupped my cheek with his other hand as he gazed down at me. I wasn’t sure what he had in mind but I had a decent idea of it since I was thinking something as well. I’m not sure who moved first but we ended in the same spot. His lips were once more on mine and it was delightful. 

We had only shared a few kisses but this one was different. It felt more real than anything else we shared. I leaned into him and his arm curled around my waist to keep me close. The moment was tender and his hand on my cheek moved to hold my neck lightly, clearly a possessive act, in my opinion. Drawing back finally, I bowed my head a little, not sure I wanted to see the look on his face. I closed my eyes to further block it out. His hand remained on me, seemingly unwilling to let me go. I leaned my head against his chest with a sigh. 

“Michael, what are we doing?” Clearly I knew what we were doing and he was probably giving me that look of his that he didn’t understand my meaning. “I know we were kissing and have kissed before but what does it mean?” The hand on my neck lightly moved against my skin. The longer there was silence, the longer I felt like something was going to be said I didn’t like. 

“This is not something that should happen. You deserve better.” His tone was calm, detached even. Of course his comment would be like that. I shouldn’t have expected anything else. It was similar to how it ended with Becca. I pushed away from him. He didn’t stop me.

“We should move on tomorrow. Make up the time.” I gave him a little smile and curled up once more on the floor, my back to him. I left his jacket by him but I soon found it draped over me as a blanket. I didn’t have the heart to remove it. This hurt more than I thought it could and yet I told myself many times this was stupid of me. I knew he had emotions and feelings. He had shown a little of it with actions and words. Mostly it was anger and rage but there were moments, like the bear, that showed he did have ties to other emotions. 

The following day, I redressed the wound to my leg and we were off once more. I refused to be carried, even when my leg was starting to go numb. He handed over his swords once more, which I now carried at my hips. Before we left the amusement park, I had managed to find a messenger bag that still was useful and I put things in there that I thought were useful. Some water bottles, some rags and I figured that was all. Michael had placed the bear in there without my knowledge and a black feather turned up once more. Somehow I missed the one from before and I didn’t have the heart to toss out the feather or the bear. Instead, I shoved them to the bottom. I didn’t want to deal with them or the Archangel at my side. 

Around lunch, I couldn’t walk anymore and so we stopped to rest. My leg was throbbing and even though we cleaned it and dressed it again, Michael was sure it was getting infected. I hated to admit it, but the yellowish tone around it was a telling sign. He knelt before me, inspecting the wound and brushed the area around my knee. I jerked unintentionally and my fist came down on his arm. I hissed and shook out my hand. It was like punching a wall. No wonder Alex flinched when he struck Michael in that lab. Made sense now. 

“Sorry.” I said softly, looking embarrassed. Michael said nothing about it but did take my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles lightly. 

“I’ll carry you until we find some shelter.” I nodded to him, not wanting to argue the point anymore. I was feeling a little dizzy when he did pick him up and I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. My head lulled against his chest and my eyes closed. For a fleeting moment, I thought maybe this was how it would end, that I died in his arms from an infected leg wound. 

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was looking out at the ocean. It was a lovely sight. The waves gently washed up and down the soft warm sand. My gaze drifted around and then I saw something else. I saw Michael in all his glory and no clothing to be seen. In fact, it was lying next to me neatly folded. I had no idea how much time had passed. I moved and found myself leaned against something metal but I hadn’t a clue what it was. He moved then and stood to look to his left. It seemed like he had seen something. My brain was hardly functioning at the moment so it was good he was alert at least. Wings extended to catch the breeze, I think he forgot I was there for a moment. Blushing, I looked away, deciding that I should just go back to sleep or at least close my eyes. 

Though, even if I tried, I had a decidedly delicious image to keep my otherwise unoccupied mind company. I just had a silent hope that Michael didn’t know or notice that I was taking advantage of his moment of distraction to admire his body. Even if he did, he couldn’t prove it, without me blushing which would happen in a heartbeat. Who was I kidding? If he asked, I would be so guilty he wouldn’t need my words to prove I was looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty paperclips are all I own... lint too!


	5. Chapter 5

When he rejoined me, and dressed in privacy, I had my own chance in the water to clean up before we laid on the beach. He was a gentleman and didn’t watch, unlike me who was a full blown creeper while he was taking his time. My leg looked pretty bad but there was little we could do. We needed to find a town. It was peaceful and quiet on the beach. He curled himself behind me, blades resting in the soft sand an inch from our hands. I was somewhat drifting back into a sleep when he moved and sat up as if he was startled. I rolled a little and looked at him through blurry eyes. I hadn’t heard anything at all but with him, I was sort of getting lazy.

“Michael?” I asked, trying to correct my vision. He looked down at me then stood. His jacket had been covering our legs, which he caught with his hand when he stood. He didn’t indulge me with any reason why he would get up as he did, picking up the blades as he held a hand out for me. I got up, feeling a little better than I had been. Maybe the sea water helped my infection. I brushed sand off myself and he tucked the blades into my belt. It was becoming habit now for him. 

“Do you hear that?’ I asked as I looked around, holding my hand up to shield my eyes form the sun. I could have sworn I heard something on the wind. I could have been wrong but he was looking around as well. Whatever the source was, we couldn’t see it from where we were presently. He shrugged on his jacket and lifted me into his arms. I curled my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He took flight though for how long we were in the air I didn’t know. He landed hard, probably because of me. I waved off the dust as he put me back on the ground. As we walked forward, there was whispering, hissing tones around us. I reached for my gun and waited. Standing with the Archangel, the several 8-balls that were around were seemingly held back by some barrier we passed right through. There was a town in the distance and the chanting we barely heard before was louder now. 

“What are they saying?” I asked as Michael looked around slowly. 

“You don’t want to know.” He responded, a hand coming to rest on my lower back as we started to walk towards the town. Well, he walked and I limped. The 8-balls never gave us any attention and I’m sure I would have been dead if Michael hadn’t been there with me. The town appeared to be peaceful but how could they manage out here without any real defenses? Maybe we would find out. As we walked, I leaned more into him and his arm curled around my waist to keep me upright. 

We were passed by a cart that was being pulled by a donkey and a few kids playing nearby took off running. We were strangers so at least this was still something that was taught to kids. It was needed. No one stopped us until we came closer to the town itself. There was a large bonfire burning in the center of town and only a few buildings nearby. Most people must have been in church based on the chanting getting louder. Someone rang a bell, probably signaling our unplanned arrival. I moved away from Michael a little and tucked my jacket behind the hilts at my sides. Just in case he needed them he could get them faster. I really should give them back. 

Looking at the bonfire for several moments, people started to come out of the church. Neither of us moved and I at least tried to look non-threatening. A woman came out and several men, all armed with guns. Guess they didn’t like strangers showing up. One man approached us and leveled his hand gun at Michael. I looked at him and then to Michael before at the others. This could do very badly if we didn’t play our cards right. The woman came up as well, looking each of us over. Maybe she was trying to determine if we were a threat or not. Whatever she saw made her move a hand to the man’s arm with his gun raised. 

“It’s ok.” She spoke to him and he slowly lowered his arm. I didn’t trust him and avoided looking at him. Something about him made me uneasy. 

“What is this place?” Michael asked, his gaze moving around a little before settling on the woman. I shifted to my right leg, my left hand resting just above my wound. It was starting to hurt once more and I wasn’t sure I could remain upright. 

“We’ll talk.” The woman replied, though she seemed to think better of it as she looked at me and Michael. We were armed, well I was really. Michael wasn’t but he didn’t need to be. “You’re weapons.” Of course she would want them. I looked up at Michael and he looked to me to reach for the swords. The man who was standing there gave a look and Michael held his hands out. Michael was checked over and I soon lost my gun and Michael’s swords. I didn’t protest but I had to put my hand on Michael’s arm or risk falling over. The man who took the weapons appeared to be sizing Michael up. Apparently I wasn’t even someone to be worried about. We turned to follow the woman but I started to pitch forward after two steps. Michael was quick to pick me up.

“What is wrong with her?” The woman asked, keeping distance but showing concern. 

“Her leg wound may be infected.” Michael replied to her and I looked over. 

“I’ll be fine. Nothing to worry about.” My reply was tight-lipped. It really hurt. As it turns out, they had some medicine and generously offered to treat me. I was loathe to be left alone without Michael but I knew he was curious about the town. I was fine with the doctor after all. I wasn’t helpless even injured. Michael left with the woman once I was in a bed.

As it turned out, the wound wasn’t as bad as we thought it was. Some of the tissue had to be removed, it was dead anyway. The doctor then cleaned out the wound and damn was that painful. Like it happened all over again. He stitched up my leg and put some pills in my hand. He said I would be alright if I kept it clean now and if things changed to come back. I was just grateful to be over this. True to his words, the walk to find Michael wasn’t as painful as it had been hours before this. Since I was left with my bag, though it had been checked for weapons, I tucked the pills inside for now. Little did they know I had stashed a knife there but I didn’t’ think I would need it. These people were too … giving and good to be a threat, even the ones with guns. 

I was beginning to wonder why I wasn’t stopped from walking around on my own when I could see Michael on the porch with the woman from earlier. There were several men behind him with guns. I couldn’t hear that was being said and maybe I didn’t want to. Michael would protect his secrets and mine. I would just have to ask him what he told them so I wouldn’t be saying the wrong thing. Whatever the woman said drew Michael’s attention to the church once more as he stood. I was standing nearby and in plain view of it. I gave a little smile to him. I thought I saw some relief cross his face. The men around Michael tensed up and shifted when he moved but the woman spoke to them. Maybe she was the leader. She seemed like it. Michael stepped down off the porch, coming towards me and the church. He stopped by me a moment, looking me over. 

“I’m ok. Doc said it wasn’t as bad as we thought. Should heal normally now.” I could tell he was worried. He lifted a hand to brush some hair from my shoulder then moved to guide me with him, his hand on my lower back. As we passed the fire, Michael took the time to study it. I was more concerned with why he wanted to go into the church. Then I felt stupid because he was an Archangel. Of course he would want to go into a church. It was his Father’s house. The church was a simple thing, plain white on the outside and few windows. I stepped up onto the porch there and when I stopped Michael kept going. I looked behind us. The woman and the men had followed of course, not about to let us alone, even in the house of the Lord.

“We don’t know anything about him.” The man said to the woman. She didn’t look bothered. “Remember your duty. We don’t have time for this.” The woman turned to face the man. 

“But he’s from the outside world. Something we know so little about. What if he’s a sign we should know more?” She seemed interested in being around Michael and I, at least, was ignored. Figured but I didn’t mind. 

“The girl too. Things are changing. They are here for a reason. I just don’t know what that reason is just yet.” At least the woman had a good head on her shoulders. I was itching to have my gun back. I was nervous without it. 

“He’s an omen and a bad one.” I snorted at that comment. If only he knew. 

“He’s a man without weapons in God’s house. What harm is there in that?” She turned away then and almost ran into me. I stepped back and hurried inside to Michael. I did catch the look the man gave me; something akin to distrust but curiosity. He was one to look out for. 

Michael stood at the end of the walk way. I approached and claimed a seat on the first pew. I did need to rest my leg from time to time. The altar was different than any I had ever seen before. There were several different kinds of figures there from every religion. I couldn’t make out too many of them. Michael lifted his gaze to the mural above the items and I turned to look at the woman who was coming into the church with us. She said nothing and waited by the entrance of the church. I ignored her and moved over to Michael who took a seat on a pew as well. He was hunched forward, hands together on his knees.

We remained like that in silence save for the sounds outside. It was soothing but something about this church, this place was off. Not in a scary way but there was so much more to this and I wanted to know. Surely Michael did too but he was so hard to read. The woman came forward finally, her apparent second in command guarding the door now.

“You don’t hear our father’s voice do you?” I didn’t think it was a question. It sounded more like a statement to me. I remained silent. Michael did as well but only briefly.

“No.” Simple answer to a question I’m sure he even knew wasn’t really one at all. 

“Mallory was founded by people of many religious beliefs. All spiritual refugees who felt their flawed faith had driven our Father away. So it was decided we needed a new faith. A new way to communicate with Him. And ours was created. One of singing, service, and sacrifice. That’s when He first spoke to us. These serve as reminders of what was.” As the woman was speaking, I looked around the church once more. There was plenty there to see and observe. It made sense that so many different people would come together. What other choice did they have? Michael stood up when she stopped speaking and stepped closer to her. I remained seated though only halfway listening. 

“What do you know about that statue?” Michael asked, pointing to one of many. The only one that mattered, at least to me, was the one of the Chosen One. It was far newer than any of the others. 

“That? That’s the Chosen One. Story goes that before He disappeared, our Father planted a single seed of hope, a baby. In a world ravaged by war, a world where angels would attempt to exterminate man. That baby was the last pure heart. He would grow into a man and be tested. If he could overcome those tests, he would become the healer of angels and mankind. And if he couldn’t, he would become their destroyer.” She paused there, looking up at Michael. I couldn’t read either of their faces, since I couldn’t really see them, but I had to imagine Michael was rather blank to emotions. His hands were on his hips, a common stance he had taken up it seemed when he was thinking about whatever was said. “As he is judged, so shall all others.” I leaned forward on my knees, gaze on the floor. It was a heavy pill to swallow. I heard Michael’s boots move just a fraction on the ground. 

“I’ve never heard it told quite like that before.” Michael’s head was turned to the images of religion. Maybe he was thinking of Alex in that moment. 

“You’ve heard the story?” The woman asked and I think there was a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Michael made a soft sound and replied to her in such a human way, I almost started laughing. It really was amusing to me and I had to bite my lip to stifle a smile and my laugh. 

“Oh, yeah.” His tone was amused for once and I can’t blame him. He probably started the rumor or at least had a hand in its creation at the time. I mean, he did save the Chosen One. “Where did you learn about it?” His gaze moved to the woman once more. 

“Our Father.” The woman replied, looking up at him. I stood then and distanced myself to get a better look at them both. Michael didn’t seem impressed by any of this and the woman had her eyes fixed on Michael. 

“You say He left. How is He still here?” A natural question from Michael really. The woman smiled at him. 

“One of the great mysteries.” Hands in her pockets, she walked away from him, passing me without a word. I watched her leave and then looked back to Michael. This place just didn’t seem like anything and yet the 8-balls never touched it and seemed to be kept away by something. Perhaps their strong faith really was all the protection they needed. This was something to think about that was for sure. 

“Michael, what did you tell them?” I had to know. He turned to look at me.

“Our names and that we came from up north.” I snorted at that.

“Not entirely a lie for you at least.” I commented and walked around a little. No one had bothered us at all and the woman hadn’t come back. “Who was the woman?”

“Laurel and the man at her side is Wes.” I nodded, grateful for the names at least. It would make talking to them easier, if I wanted to. 

“Wes doesn’t like us much at all. You especially. He’s like a hawk.” Michael didn’t seem worried and placed a hand on my arm. 

“There is something here. If these people really do hear Father’s voice…” I placed a hand over his. 

“Michael, I get it. You lost your faith and this might be a way to find it. I’m with you.” I don’t know if he was pleased or not by my statement but I wasn’t going to leave without him. Those 8-balls would kill me before I got too far. We passed most of the afternoon with silence. Michael appeared lost in thought about things and I laid down on a pew. I wasn’t sleeping by any means, just going through my own thoughts and reflections. This seemed like a good place for such thoughts. 

Michael, at some point, stood and was facing the altar. His hands were clasped behind his back in a relaxed stance. I was surprised they weren’t on his hips. Abruptly, he turned to his left partially, as if he was listening to something. I studied him and his face, which was stern but slightly relaxed before he looked away. It was so confusing to try and read him. I should give up.

Wes closed the doors to the church some hours ago so when they opened, I sat up. I wondered what he wanted this time. Maybe he was going to glare at Michael or stare me down some more. He had Michael’s swords in hand, looking them over as he walked down the aisle. Michael hadn’t moved from where he was standing. 

“Where’d you get these?” Wes said looking at me but it was Michael who answered him. 

“They were a gift.” Wes looked away from me then and to Michael. 

“From who?” Maybe Wes was in awe of the blades. Then again, maybe not.

“My brother.” Michael only slightly moved when speaking to Wes. He seemed like he didn’t want to be bothered by this talk but was tolerating it. 

“Well you outta take better care of them. They got blood on them.” I looked over to Wes and Michael turned to look at him over his shoulder. When was the last time we cleaned those? Oh right, when I did at the cabin several days and 8-balls ago. “What’d you kill?”

“Everything.” That single word even made my blood run cold. I looked down, fingers curling around the pew I was sitting on. I didn’t want to see Wes’ expression or Michael’s.

“There is something off about you.” Wes slowly walked down the aisle, the sword in his left hand held at waist height. Michael was still in his calm stance, though I knew better. He was tense and ready to snap if the moment called for it. “You’re weird clothes. Manner.” He continued to walk down the aisle until he was right next to Michael. I stood by then but didn’t get close. Michael turned to face him as Wes continued to talk. “Ah, your eyes. Cold. I don’t like it and I don’t like you. What the hell you doing, wandering around out there without any guns, just these swords. You’re either stupid or you’re psychotic. And either one is not good for us.” He lifted the blade in his left hand and placed it on Michael’s shoulder. I was growing increasing uncomfortable with this. I guess he forgot I did have a gun or he assumed the swords were Michael’s. I don’t know. “There’s a storm coming and I want you to leave. Now.” During this whole talk, Michael had yet to really move or show any indication he was listening, other than watching Wes’s every move. 

“You should be careful with those.” It was then that I hoped Michael wouldn’t kill the man outright, even if he was a walking threat. I wanted to tell Michael we could just leave. That it would be better but then he moved and I gasped. Michael’s left hand struck the man in the chest and Wes dropped immediately to his knees gasping for air. The Archangel crouched down, never taking his eyes off Wes’s face as he reclaimed his swords. Crossing them in an X over Wes’s throat, I moved forward. 

“Michael don’t.” My hand came to rest on his arm. I could see the fear in Wes’s eyes and he deserved the fear, not being murdered. It lasted only a moment before Michael removed the blades, causing them to sing against each other but ultimately go to the sides harmlessly. My fingers tightened on his sleeve, hopeful we would leave now and not worry about this anymore. He put the swords away at his hips at the same time the bell we heard earlier start to ring. There was thunder around the same time. I was already heading down the aisle to the doors to see what was going on. I heard Michael coming after me seconds later.

Outside it was cloudy and there was thunder and lightning to be seen in the clouds. People were trying to run to a shelter, the women and children first of course. I hadn’t understood what Wes was talking about a storm but now I did. Sure the weather was going to be a pain but did it matter that much? I looked at the bonfire before I followed Michael who was still walking away from the church. Someone was yelling about keeping the fire going. Was it that important? Michael stopped to look up at the clouds as rain began to fall. In mere seconds, it was a full downpour and the fire had little chance of staying alight. Removing his swords, Michael started to walk again. I stayed on his heels, even though I didn’t have my gun. 

The people tried in vain to keep the fire going as well as get the children to the shelters. People were running everywhere and some even slipped on the muddy ground. I cast my eyes skyward as I walked backwards a few paces. Something was going on and I got a feeling I wouldn’t like it. Coming to stop by Michael, I followed his gaze. The 8-balls we had seen outside the city were climbing over the far wall now and steadily coming closer.

“Michael…” I said softly, keeping close to him. I may have had a wounded leg but I was going to fight as best as I could. Around us, there were men still trying to throw wood on the fire that was almost gone by now. I felt they should give it up and brace for the attack but I didn’t live here and know their rules. 

“The fire is out and the possessed are coming. Either stand with us, or get out of the way.” Laurel came up on Michael’s right with a shotgun in hand. 

“Give me my gun.” I said which Laurel handed over without question. I checked the mag and put a bullet in the chamber. Michael sparred me a glance before the fighting began. Laurel cocked her shotgun. I had to give it to her, the lady knew her guns. 

The fight was all over the place. They had seemed to do this a few times so there wasn’t much death on the side of the humans. I took out a few 8-balls myself, even getting one before it got to Laurel. When I ran out of bullets, I used my knife. I caught more than one of the townspeople staring at me. I didn’t have time to think about what I was doing. Michael was killing 8-balls without regard. No, not killing them slaughtering them was a better word. It was savage to watch. I heard Laurel’s shotgun several times and each time one of the possessed died. When one of them went to the door where the children and women were hiding, I ended him swiftly. Turning around, I watched Michael. His actions practiced, no mercy was given at all. After all the death I had seen him deliver to the humans in Vega, now he was fighting alongside them. Even Laurel seemed to pause and watch him make his way through at least a dozen of the possessed in moments. Almost as soon as the fight ended, the rain just stopped. The fire roared back to life and the possessed were soon consumed by flames and running to flee. I stood there in awe, unsure what to make of all that I had seen in the last tense minutes.   
I walked over to Wes, who was lying on the ground holding his neck. As much as I wanted to leave him there, I couldn’t in good conscious. I moved his hand and pressed my own to it instead. He just looked surprised at me but I said nothing. Ripping a piece of cloth off my jacket, I pressed it to the wound and cleaned it a little. It was shallow but would need to be covered anyway. I caught Michael from the corner of my eye walking back into the church. He had the look of a man searching for something. Laurel followed after him, though more slowly. Maybe she finally realized Michael wasn’t someone to be underestimated. Wes got to his feet and I walked with him to the see the doctor so the wound could be treated. Michael didn’t need me at his side and I was able to function on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time is coming.... This I promise my faithful readers.


	6. Not a chapter

I will post on Sunday I promise. It is coming. I've been busy with work and extra work and ugh! Anyway, you will not be disappointed I promise. :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Wes’s wound was treated, why I stayed I don’t know, he decided to speak up. He had been staring at me the whole time and I knew he wanted to ask a question. 

“Why did you help?” He gingerly touched the bandaged wound. I crossed my arms and looked over at him. 

“I may not like you but that doesn’t mean I want to see you end up dead or dying.” I think my tone was a little colder than I intended before he looked away instantly. When he didn’t answer me, the doctor seemed to take that as a way to ask about my leg.

“It’s fine. I don’t even feel it.” Since I had been moving around, he asked to see it once more to make sure I didn’t pop the stiches. I relented and let him look. When his actions stopped and he backed away from me, I was confused. “Something wrong?’ He pointed at my leg and I looked down. The mark the sword had left was a nasty jagged thing but now, now there was only a pink scar there. Even the stitches were gone. Wes peeked around the corner and could see the object of our shock. I looked around, searching for some answer the air wouldn’t give me. I needed to show Michael. I was off the chair and out the door before either of the men could stop me.

I found Michael in the room we had been given to use while here. They tried to break us up but I refused and Michael just didn’t speak up at all. I stalked over to him and he looked at me. 

“Look.” I said, showing him my leg. He looked puzzled but did as I asked. As soon as the fabric was parted, he looked up at me sharply. “Yeah. It’s healed. Explain that.” His fingers ghosted over the skin, as if he was making sure it was real. 

“I can’t.” He replied. I had no idea if this was something to do with me, Father, Michael, the fire or even just being in this town. That wouldn’t explain why the other injuries that were received by others didn’t heal. 

“Do you think… it could have been Father?” I asked finally, sitting on the bed next to Michael. Ever since meeting up with him, things continued to change but everything seemed to come down to him. This was Michael’s journey and I just tagged along. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even understand how these people have survived out here all this time. This place is a mystery.” I had to agree to that.

“You plan to stay and figure it out don’t you?” It was phrased like a question but I didn’t mean it as one. He was going to do this, whatever I had to say or not. When he didn’t answer, I had what I was looking for. I leaned against his shoulder. “Do what you need to Michael. Humanity needs you and I think you need us.” I felt him move just a fraction, perhaps to look at me but I couldn’t’ be sure. After changing into dry clothes, I went to bed. Michael joined me soon after, lying next to me but I had a feeling he wouldn’t get any sleep. 

Honestly, I was trying to sleep and I think I did for maybe an hour. After that, I was unable to sleep anymore. I rolled over and found myself face to face with Michael who looked like he was trying to sleep with no more success than I had. After all we had been through, I couldn’t help but continue to replay certain events in my mind. The good and the bad. More good of course.

“Michael I-“ I couldn’t finish my statement as his eyes opened and he fixed them on me. I stopped talking and just waited. His hand moved then to brush against my cheek, perhaps studying my features in the dark. His eye sight had to be better than mine. Just about the time I was considering trying again to speak, all words were stolen from me with a kiss. It would have been a lie to say I didn’t want to do something more. It seemed like he did as well. 

“Samantha.” He said softly, but the feeling of it went straight through me. I looked up at him, unable to form words so I just pulled him into a kiss and, at the same time, pulled him over to rest on me. He didn’t need any more encouragement to settle his weight over me and on me. His weight was perfect and found myself curling a leg around him, to keep him close. His own enjoyment of this wasn’t hard to feel. 

Should we do more? I didn’t know the answer to that and honestly, I stopped caring. I wanted this and Michael certainly wasn’t telling me no. Clothing melted away from me and were replaced with soft lips and strong hands all over. I couldn’t even keep track of them. All I knew was the pleasure he was giving me at that moment. I wanted more and I knew I was being a glutton. Michael fully indulged me.  
As I was coming down from my first high, his own clothing must have disappeared as I felt his solid weight against me and there was no barrier. We connected perfectly, as if our bodies were made for each other. Even Michael’s expression seemed to be one of pure pleasure. We made slow love to one another mutliple times, aware that we should be more quiet than perhaps we wanted to be in the long run. 

By early morning, I couldn’t find Michael. I assumed he was around somewhere but it was hard to tell. I thought I caught movement in the sky and quickly looked away. It was Michael but he was flying to somewhere. Possibly to look at the defenses. I let it alone. He would come back. This place was calling to him now. I took my time, walking around the town and observing. The few I could see kept distance from me, though why I didn’t know. Wait, yes I did. Wes or that doctor probably opened their mouths about my wound. I couldn’t help it and I couldn’t explain it. Shoving my hands in my pockets I went to the church. At least there it felt like I was away from prying eyes. I wouldn’t call myself religious but there was certain serenity to be found in the walls of a church. I stayed there for a time before I caught sight of Michael walking. I went after him. 

“The fire, this town. I find it all hard to believe.” His comment mirrored my own but I stayed quiet. Laurel was kind enough to let us have a room and at present, was making tea in her kitchen. I guess Michael wanted to talk to her. 

“When you’ve witnessed it Michael, our faith in God is the reason for everything. Our Father is here.” She sounded so confident. 

“Faith is useless in this world.” Michael didn’t have to be so blunt. That stung a little.

“That’s not our truth. It’s clear you don’t believe in our faith. Perhaps you never will. Maybe you’re just not looking in the right place.” She handed him the cup of tea she had poured for him. 

“She has a point.” I murmured, sipping my own tea. I don’t even think he heard me. 

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know what I see, what I feel. You’re suffering.” I nearly choked on my tea at that. She was an observant one, I had to give her that. “Maybe from the horrible things you’ve seen. From the horrible things you’ve done. We don’t judge here. My hope is that you’ll stay,” She placed her hand on his shoulder, his own gaze staying on her while she was speaking,” both of you, and you’ll be able to heal here, but you have to learn to forgive yourself. Otherwise it doesn’t matter where you are, here or anywhere else in the world.” For once, Michael looked uncomfortable. I would have said it was the weight of her words falling down on him. I couldn’t be sure. They had an impact on me. I sighed and sipped some tea, leaving them to their conversation. 

I stepped out onto the porch of Laurel’s home. It was peaceful and calm there, something that didn’t seem real in this world at war with itself. Cup in hand, I leaned against a post, studying the dirt around the porch. The cup was in my right hand, with my left placed over my stomach as if for protection. 

“You should be more alert.” Wes was standing directly to my right and my head snapped up when he spoke. 

“Oh I should?” I replied and glanced down. He followed my gaze, finding the knife in my hand pointed directly at him. I had barely moved a muscle. He stepped back then. I folded the knife and placed it back against my hip. “Can I help you Wes?” I asked, wanting to get to the point of this impromptu meeting. He held out a box of bullets. I looked confused.

“You used yours last night defending this town. We don’t see many military issued hand guns so these are better used for you.” Actually, I hadn’t seen anyone with one so he had a point. Most had rifles or shotguns. 

“Thanks.” I said, taking the box from him. It was thoughtful.

“Your name is Samantha right?” I looked back at him with a nod.

“Sam really but whichever.” Only Michael really called me by my full name. I’m not sure he wants to call me Sam. Too personal maybe for him. 

“Sam then. Why are you traveling with Michael?” I should have guessed. A ghost of a smile crossed my face as I moved to face Wes. 

“That’s what this is about? Look, he’s a good man who’s lost his way. He helped save the town last night so he’s not some crazy man. Even you have to agree about that.” He didn’t seem to like my answer but let it go. “I’ve known him for a while now. That’s why I’m traveling with him. We came from,” I hesitated. I couldn’t mention Vega. Too risky. “Well I don’t remember but we can from the north. Been on the road for months.” Not totally a lie. He believed it, or at least looked like he did. 

“You could stay here you know. Even if he leaves. I don’t trust him.” I laughed and shook my head. Was he trying to look out for me?

“I can handle myself Wes. You saw that last night as well.” I headed back inside but held up the box as I walked. “Thanks again for the bullets. I appreciate it.” With that, I went back to the room I had with Michael to refill my clip. I couldn’t be too careful about being armed, even here in a town that was protected by a fire. Michael and Laurel were gone, probably talking about the town and the fire. This place bothered Michael more than it did me, though I had no plans to stay any longer than needed. I finished loading my clip and tucked the rest away in my bag. I spotted the feather and the bear then. I had forgotten about them. My fingers brushed the feather and then I heard that bell again. Something changed. Grabbing my gun, I headed for the square.

By the time I got there, I could see a crowd around a woman who Wes was holding. He was talking to her, trying to get answers. She looked like she had been attacked by something and was out of breath. Laurel and Michael were on the other side of the crowd from me. I started to move there, to ask what was going on but the woman looked up at Michael. Their eyes meet and I could see they recognized each other. Wes saw this too. The moment stretched on an uncomfortable amount of time before the woman was lifted and taken to rest, Wes saying she was going into shock. Everyone was following Wes as he carried her off but I lingered behind with Michael. 

“You know her.” He inclined his head just slightly. “The beach?’ He looked at me then. “I saw you and when you looked away from the water.” His head tilted slightly with another nod. ”Come on. We should go too. Figure this out when she comes around.” We headed after the crowd to see the woman and find out what she knew or remembered. The doctor checked her out and Laurel had her placed on her couch.

I sat in a chair, watching the woman carefully. Wes was by the stairs, leaning on them and Michael was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. Laurel was near the woman, looking down at her with a fondness. Friends maybe if I had to make a guess. 

“Do you know her well?” Michael asked as if he was curious but I knew he was fishing for information. This women could expose him. Laurel was stationary before she stepped forward.  
“Harper and I grew up together.” She reached out to brush her hand over the woman’s hair. “We’re like sisters.” She stepped back and returned her eyes to Michael. “Couple of day’s back she ran away.”  
“Why would anyone want to run away?” I wanted to know the answer to that as well so I was glad Michael asked. 

“Prophet left rules for us to follow. Told us Father wants the people of Mallory to live with an open heart. We make mistakes, same as anyone sure but when we do we confess. No secrets, no sins. As leader of the town, it’s my job to take the confession of each and every person. Harper was reluctant to reveal her secrets. I was pressuring her. She ran away.” I looked at her and then to Wes. He didn’t seem to like this conversation. Maybe I was reading too much into his anger. He didn’t like Michael anyway and Harper’s reaction only made that worse. 

“And now that she has returned?” Michael was sounding just a little more tense at the situation. If Harper confessed…

“That means she’s ready to confess and we can all move on.” Seemed simple enough but nothing ever was that simple. 

“The real question is; how do you know Harper?” Wes had an accusing tone as he looked at Michael. I sat up a little straighter. 

“I don’t.” Michael gave a simple answer, not looking bothered by the question but I had a feeling he was.

“Really?” He moved away from the stairs while speaking. “You sure about that because she seems to know you.” Wes walked right over to Michael as he leaned on the wall. I stood then.

“I should go.” Michael didn’t want to cause trouble and was looking to let this drop. I couldn’t blame him and I would follow him out this time. 

“What’d you do?” Michael stopped to look at Wes. “Put your hands on her?” Even I looked surprised by his gall to speak that way to someone. He sounded jealous. Laurel looked at Michael then to Wes as the Archangel turned to face the man. 

“No, I did not.” Michael’s tone was low, defensive and for good reason. 

“Right, I know a liar when I see one.” Wes pulled his gun on Michael and I stepped forward. Was this man for real? Michael never moved, never blinked at the gun pointed at his face. Then he moved quickly and disarmed Wes, the gun pointed off to the side with Michael’s arm across his throat, keeping him to the wall. 

“Michael!” I stepped closer to stop him from doing something more to the man who continued to push his buttons. I swear Wes was looking to die. 

“Stop this right now!” Laurel yelled, advancing a step on the men. Wes growled at Michael who looked angry himself. 

“Get off me you sonva bitch.” Michael let go of his hold enough to move Wes to have his back to the wall, the angel’s fist in his shirt. 

“Michael please.” Laurel was trying to calm down the situation and I couldn’t blame her. If Michael lost it, no one was stopping him. Michael seemed to be considering his options before he jerked the gun from Wes’s hand and gave him a shove. Michael handed the gun to Laurel and walked out. I didn’t wait. I went after him. 

“Michael slow down.” I called, trying to keep up with his swift strides. He didn’t even look back. When he did stop, I ran right into his back. Rubbing my nose, I looked at him. “A little warning next time?” He sparred me a glance but only long enough to see I was there before he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. “Hey now. I’m not the enemy.” I didn’t fight him. His grip relaxed, slowly falling from my arm to my wrist and then away entirely. 

“Forgive me.” I already had but I nodded just to make him feel better.

“Wes likes to push your buttons. He’s an asshole for sure. Try not to let him get too you.” I cautioned, lifting a hand to place it on his shoulder. “What are you going to do about Harper?” He had a faraway look on his face before answering me. 

“I’ll tell her the truth.” I raised my eyebrows at him. He couldn’t be serious. 

“Wont that make it worse?”

“Perhaps, but it is a risk I have to take.” Rolling my eyes, I leaned against him, arms around his waist. He lifted his arms and embraced me. “Watch out for Wes.” His warning came too late and I laughed softly. 

“He already tried to get me to talk about you. Gave me a box of bullets too. I think he was trying to sweet talk me.” Michael gave me a look that required me to explain more but I just smiled. “Relax Michael. I told him nothing that isn’t true, though the events might be a little out of order.” He probably wanted more but I wouldn’t give it. We sat outside the cluster of homes for a few hours before we ventured back to Laurel’s home. It was already dark outside. We walked into the house and found Laurel sitting with Harper still. 

“Generator kicked out. Happens sometimes.” She stood and walked towards us. Michael had taken up his military stance again. I lightly nudged him which didn’t go unnoticed as he shifted. Laurel stopped in front of him. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll go with you.” I offered helpfully, casting a glance at Michael before I followed Laurel out. Harper didn’t know I was there, not that I had seen her. It would be easier if she didn’t even know I existed in relation to Michael at all. Michael could also tell her the truth without a witness, in whatever way he deemed necessary at the moment. 

The generator was behind the buildings. It was an old thing that looked like it had seen better days. Laurel tried to start it several times, but it wouldn’t turn over. 

“Let me have a look.” I knelt down, looking at the belts and gears on the side. I was no great mechanic but I had learned a thing or two at my time in the Camp. I stuck my fingers into the side and pulled out some dust, leaves, and a belt. “Here’s the problem. Have another one I can fit into place?” Laurel looked surprised and went to find one. It didn’t take her long and I had the generator working beautifully soon after.

“Thank you. Not many of us know how to do things like that.” Laurel said with a smile. I shrugged a little as I brushed the grease off my fingers onto the leaves as I stood.

“I picked up a few things on the road. Never too late to learn a new skill right?” She gave me a nod. 

“You are fond of him aren’t you?” I looked at her carefully, schooling my features to a cool mask. I was tense and she could probably see it. I was a personal question after all. 

“What makes you say that?” I was apprehensive about her answer and why I gave one at all. With a question like that and no warning, anyone would be defensive of the answer. 

“It’s the way you look at him.” She nailed that right on the head. I looked away, swallowing hard. I wasn’t sure if she could read me that well or if someone else said something. Wes maybe.

“Yeah well I rather he didn’t know. It wouldn’t work out anyway but I’ll still follow him and fight by his side until he tells me to leave.” I walked away then, back to the house though I stayed outside on the porch. The night air was helping to calm my mood. Laurel continued into the house and I could hear the conversation. 

“I heard her wake up. She appears to be ok.” Michael sounded truthful in his words. I might have even detected some relief in his voice. Laurel sounded happy when she did speak. 

“Harper. Is that true? Are you ok?” She sounded softer so I guess she moved closer to the other woman again. “Tell me, what happened.” I couldn’t quite hear the answer that Harper gave her. It sounded like she couldn’t remember. 

“Harper, I’m going to need the truth at your confession. We’ll make our way to church soon.” If any answer was given, I couldn’t hear it. I almost didn’t want to. I watched the three of them walk towards the church. Harper didn’t even see me standing in the shadows but Michael did. He said nothing but the look alone was enough for me to follow them. I leaned against a gate near the bonfire, enjoying the beautiful of it and the sky above. Without clouds, the stars seemed to go on forever. There were few people outside right now and I took the chance to relax. Closing my eyes, I sighed. It was nice outside without having to worry about 8-balls. This town was a little safe haven in the middle of nowhere.

Harper came running over to the fence near where I was standing. She didn’t seem to notice me until I spoke up to her. 

“Hello. Are you alright?’ I asked, knowing she had been in the church and soon after seeing Michael and Laurel leave it together and walk away. Harper shook her head then looked up to me.

“Who are you?” She had tears in her eyes and she looked scared of something.

“My name is Samantha. I discovered your town by chance.” I tried to be gentle and it seemed to work for me. She clung to the fence, holding her right hand in a fist. I thought I smelled something burning but I couldn’t be sure. There was a bonfire behind me. She didn’t speak to me much more than that and I left her alone. We stood there together in silence but it wasn’t strange. I wanted to reach out to her but I didn’t know what was going on and asking didn’t get me anywhere. Maybe whatever Michael told her was coming back to scare her. I heard someone approaching and turned to find Wes walking closer. I didn’t move and he didn’t ask me to leave.

“The celebration’s tomorrow. I need you to give your confession to Laurel, now. Tonight.” I wondered why it was so important. Walking a little distance away, he seemed to forget about me entirely then. 

“I’m sorry I can’t.” Harper sounded like she was going to cry all over again. “Please don’t make me leave.” Wes stepped closer, keeping his hands in his pockets. 

“Harper, I love you but I cannot let you put everyone else in danger.” I wondered what he was talking about. I walked back over to Harper and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m new here but I’m sure things will be ok if you think about them for-“A few drops of something warm splashed across my face and Harper dropped to the ground. My ears were ringing from the gunshot that had gone off. I moved a hand and touched my face. Bringing my hand away I looked at it. There was blood on my fingertips. Wes walked away towards the church and right into Michael and Laurel who were coming to see what the gunshot was about. 

“What did you do?” Laurel asked, shotgun in hand as Wes stopped near her. 

“I did what was necessary of the safety of this town Laurel.” His tone showed no remorse. “I know I already confessed my sins but now I have another one. I’ll see you inside.” He was walking away towards the church already. I numbly walked over, still in shock that the woman I had just been talking to was dead. Michael looked at me with concern and Laurel didn’t even see me. Her friend was gunned down for the ‘safety of the town’. Michael reached a hand out to me, pulling me close. I let him, just looking at him. His hands framed my face as he studied my eyes in earnest. We shared the same look of disbelief that the woman was now gone just because she wouldn’t confess her sins and secrets. 

“I’m ok.” I whispered, trying to make him feel better or maybe that was just for myself. Whatever the reason I said it, I did and we just stood there until eventually we returned to our room and I cleaned up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked at my hands. They were clean yes but I could still see a few drops of blood from earlier. 

“He gunned her down, right in front of me.” Michael came to sit with me. “I was trying to get her to reconsider, to at least think, and he just… took her life like it was the right thing to do.” I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I was brought to lean against Michael’s chest. I couldn’t control it. I started to cry. It was such a needless act. Harper deserved better than that. Michael moved us so we were lying on the bed though he held me close and rubbed my back. I clung to him, my lifeline in this strange and now dark town.

“Don’t leave me alone here. Please.” I whispered, not wanting to be caught alone with someone, especially Wes. He nodded, a hand threading through my red hair.

“I won’t.” I knew I could trust his words. As much as I tried to, I couldn’t get her face out of my mind to sleep. I did eventually fall asleep but I think that was largely because Michael was there with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming today... :)


	8. Sexy Times Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been waiting for...

Honestly, I was trying to sleep and I think I did for maybe an hour. After that, I was unable to sleep anymore. I rolled over and found myself face to face with Michael who looked like he was trying to sleep with no more success than I had. After all we had been through, I couldn’t help but continue to replay certain events in my mind. The good and the bad. More good of course.

“Michael I-“ I couldn’t finish my statement as his eyes opened and he fixed them on me. I stopped talking and just waited. His hand moved then to brush against my cheek, perhaps studying my features in the dark. His eye sight had to be better than mine. Just about the time I was considering trying again to speak, all words were stolen from me with a kiss. It would have been a lie to say I didn’t want to do something more. It seemed like he did as well. 

“Samantha.” He said softly, but the feeling of it went straight through me. I looked up at him, unable to form words so I just pulled him into a kiss and, at the same time, pulled him over to rest on me. He didn’t need any more encouragement to settle his weight over me and on me. His weight was perfect and found myself curling a leg around him, to keep him close. His own enjoyment of this wasn’t hard to feel. 

Should we do more? I didn’t know the answer to that and honestly, I stopped caring. I wanted this and Michael certainly wasn’t telling me no. Clothing melted away from me and were replaced with soft lips and strong hands all over. I couldn’t even keep track of them. All I knew was the pleasure he was giving me at that moment. I wanted more and I knew I was being a glutton. Michael fully indulged me.  
His lips and hands were everywhere, drawing soft moans and groans from my lips. My body was so responsive to his attentions. He knew exactly what I needed before I needed it. My mind was so foggy with the pleasure and the lust humming through my veins that I barely noticed his fingers had reached the one location on my body that was craving them. I was aching for stimulation of any kind just to see that beautiful ending. Much to my delight, he put those fingers to good use when they easily slide inside my my body. 

“Michael!” I moaned and I swear I heard him chuckle softly. He had to know what he was doing to me. Those long fingers reached places I couldn’t even imagine and before I could really comprehend, I was seeing stars and my body tensed and relaxed. 

As I was coming down from my first high, his own clothing must have disappeared as I felt his solid weight against me and there was no barrier. We connected perfectly, as if our bodies were made for each other. Even Michael’s expression seemed to be one of pure pleasure. As he carefully slide in and out of my now over-sensitive channel, I moaned softly and clung to him. His pace picked up and before long, there was the constant connection of our bodies in the otherwise mostly quiet room. 

His name fell from my lips like a mantra as we moved closer to our glorious ending together. I knew I was going to have bruises from his grip on my hips but I didn’t care. I was sure I was clawing lines into his back from my nails. He paused for a moment, laying over me and panting lightly before he kissed me once more. His pace increased once more and I was soon quickly lost to the pleasure he was inflicting on me. My second end came quick and I was like a vice around him. He moved on a few more times before he stopped and I knew he had found his release as well. He laid on me, which was heavy but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

I was feeling exhausted though I knew he would want to do more. His harems in Vega weren’t hidden. As I tried to recover, he rolled to the side, keeping me close in his arms. I sighed softly, feeling a little bad I couldn’t get up the energy to keep up with him. I looked up to him but he merely smiled to me, kissed my head and my lips, before he held me against his chest.

“Give me an hour.” I whispered and I know he heard me before his arms tightened around me. We made slow love to one another multiple times, aware that we should be more quiet than perhaps we wanted to be in the long run. It didn’t always happen as I was somewhat loud, especially when I was riding Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

We were quiet when we got up, though I was surprised to see Michael still with me. Usually he was up and gone before I was. Maybe he was going to hold to his word. I sort of felt bad for that, chaining him to me just because I didn’t want to be alone. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor when I felt him come closer. He had been standing at the window watching the people outside go about their day I assume. 

“It wasn’t your fault you know Samantha. You had no idea what Wes was going to do. If anything at all, you were trying to help Harper.” Michael was trying to help the situation, thinking I was guilty over it. I was still guilty yes but not over that. Shaking his head, I looked up at him. 

“I know. I couldn’t have done anything. I feel bad that I asked you not to leave me alone and now you are stuck here with me.” I didn’t look up at him while speaking. I could just imagine his confused look or perhaps he was just studying me. He did that often it seemed. I watched his boots shift and stop right before me. His hand rest on my shoulder and I finally looked up. 

“I gave my word and I do not regret it. I am your guardian.” He gave just a hint of a smile. “I enjoy your company and would like you close more often. I do not want to crowd you however.” It was such a typical answer from him. Keeping people at arm’s length. I can’t say I’ve been any different. Maybe we aren’t as different as I thought we were. I nodded and stood, giving him a hug. I must have surprised him because he didn’t immediately move to push me away or keep me close. He recovered swiftly and curled his arms around me. I closed my eyes, savoring this feeling of safety. Just for a moment, one tiny little spark of hope, I could hope that this would be more. It wouldn’t of course as Michael was the King of keeping people away until he wanted to study them.

Later that morning, we found Laurel out by the graves of the former town leaders. She was digging a grave which I assumed was for her friend Harper. It would have been odd to bury her there, with the leaders, but I didn’t see any other place that was good enough to do it. Michael was walking with purpose and I hung back a little.

“Laurel.” He wasn’t even close to her yet and already he was starting the conversation. “Wes murdered that girl.” Laurel never stopped digging.

“Harper. Her name was Harper and we had to do it ok?” I tucked my hands into my pockets and just listened. 

“What? How can you say that?” I was thinking the same but it seemed that Michael was on a war path for Wes now, after the poor girl’s death.

“I needed her confession. All her secrets and all her sins. She wouldn’t tell me anything. I tried.” Laurel had stopped to look up at Michael from the grave she was standing in. Michael looked down at her. I couldn’t quite read his face but he didn’t look like he was happy or that he understood any of this. Truthfully, I didn’t get it either and I wasn’t sure I wanted to. “Now that she’s dead, we’re safe. Whatever secrets she had died with her. She was the last one. Now I have everyone’s confession I’m ready for the celebration.” She was sounding more and more detached from the moment. Michael crouched down and grabbed the shovel in her hand.

“That doesn’t make sense. Why are these secrets so important? Why does everyone have to confess them to you?” His expression was perhaps anger but it melted away soon after. I clearly hadn’t put the pieces together but he did. “After tonight you’ll be gone. You need their secrets before then because it’s not a celebration. It’s a sacrifice.” My eyes went wide. That couldn’t be right. She wasn’t going to… going to die at the celebration. Was she? Laurel didn’t answer as she reached for the shovel once more. Michael wouldn’t let her have it. “Isn’t it?” She hesitated and reached again. Michael jerked it away from her again. “Laurel! Tell me I’m wrong.”

“We have to do it. Every five years the prophet told us to do it. And I volunteered.” She took the shovel back and Michael just knelt there. I’m not sure he knew what to do with this information any more than I did. This was really hard to take in. Slowly, Michael got to his feet, taking a few steps back. I came to his side and frowned at Laurel, who merely went back to digging the grave like it was a timed event. My expression turned to horror as I thought about the grave. 

“That grave isn’t for Harper.” Michael came to the same conclusion I did. 

“Nope. It’s for me.” Laurel responded, not looking in our direction as she worked. I was appalled by this and pulled on Michael’s arm. I didn’t want to stand there and I didn’t think he did either as he didn’t fight me. We turned and left together though the heavy feeling continued to weigh on our shoulders. 

“I don’t want to stay here Michael. I can’t watch her die!” I said as we walked. I had my arms wrapped about my waist as if it would somehow shield me from the reality I was living in at the moment. He said nothing to me, though I’m sure he had plenty going on in his head. I wasn’t sure what place we were going until it was clear the church was going to be where we stopped. I sat on a pew, head down and hands on my knees. Laurel had been so calm about it. Michael was lost to his own thoughts as he faced the items on the altar. Maybe he was praying or trying to. Soon enough, I heard Laurel come closer once more. Glancing up at her, I didn’t have words and she didn’t either. Michael turned around then and broke that silence. 

“You’re insane.” His hands were on his hips once more, testament to his mood. 

“Michael.” Laurel tried but Michael continued to walk. 

“You think I’m just going to stand by and let you kill yourself.”

“I have to. One of us does. One of our leaders wouldn’t do it and then fire went out and the possessed came in. They killed my friends until our leader did what he promised and the fire lit again and we were safe.” Michael didn’t look happy about any of this as he paced and shook his head. He turned to face her when he replied.

“You’re afraid God won’t return. So am I but you’ve let a false prophet take advantage of your fear.” I agreed there but then again, I never considered myself to struggle with my faith.

“But I hear God’s voice. We all do.” Michael’s reaction was explosive and angry. I jumped and looked at him. 

“But I don’t! And if it were Father’s voice, I promise He would have something to say to me. I’m one of His children too.” At that moment, I thought Michael sounded like a hurt son.

“Michael, I have a responsibility. That mean anything to you?”

“It did, once.” Michael sounded almost defeated but I knew him better than that. He was struggling to understand why she was so set on killing herself for some prophet that could be true or false. Maybe we wouldn’t ever figure it out but these people were being saved by something. 

“Laurel, I…” She looked at me and I couldn’t even finish.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” 

“You’re going to die. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” I pleaded, looking to her as she glanced between Michael and me. 

“Samantha, someone has to do it. I said I would and I don’t regret that. If it means my people are safe, then my death is a small price to pay.” I walked over to her and once again, my words failed me. I sighed and looked at Michael, whose back was to us but he was rubbing his neck. Maybe it was our words or something he was thinking of but he looked stressed. Laurel eventually left us there in the church alone.

“Michael what are we going to do?” I asked, standing in the middle of the aisle looking at the door Laurel just left through. I couldn’t watch her die. I just couldn’t have that on my mind. 

“We will leave. Tonight. They may hear Father’s voice but I don’t.” Maybe this was a stupid place to stop but, I don’t know. What did any of this mean anymore? Shaking my head, I started for the door. 

“We should tell Laurel.” Michael turned and followed after me. We found Laurel in what looked like a barn. Michael asked me to wait nearby while he spoke to her alone. I nodded, leaning against the side of the building in the shade. I watched the people go on about their lives, like this war never happened and they had only simple worries to concern themselves with. 

“Are you afraid?” Michael must have found Laurel. 

“No I am not.” Her reply was determined, calculated maybe. I couldn’t see her face to tell. 

“Is this it? This is all you’ll use?” She had the blade with her? I wanted to look in but I told Michael I would stay where I was. At least I could hear them. 

“Why are you here Michael?” I could hear him moving around in the space. 

“I’m leaving. Tonight. Samantha is coming as well. I know I can’t change your mind but I won’t watch you die. I can’t.” 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to.” Laurel’s voice was softer. Maybe she did have feelings. 

“I can’t save you but there is someone I can. Alex, the boy whose like a son, he needs me. Some promises can’t be broke. You taught me that.” I wondered what he meant by those words. Probably some conversation I didn’t hear. “Good bye Laurel.” I could hear him getting closer to me but then her words stopped him. 

“When you came here, you were lost. I saw in your eyes you were running. If you go back out there, please promise me you’ll be careful.” I turned my head to the doorway, just barely able to see Laurel but I couldn’t see Michael. In that moment, her words seemed sad. Michael didn’t give any answer, at least not a verbal one and took only another step before Laurel spoke again. 

“I know you don’t believe in the things we do, but I hope you find something you can believe in.” She sounded like she was going to start crying. Was she putting up a strong front? I would have been terrified to be in her shoes. Michael replied to her this time. 

“I have.” I could see him now, walking back to her. “Now I know Father is still out there. I have faith because He meant for me to come here, to find what I had lost. To find you.” I felt my chest tightened at his words. “The world ended but all that was good and beautiful didn’t die with it.” I bit down on my lip to keep from making a sound. I continued to watch, seeing them both from the angle I was at. Michael lifted his hands and placed them on either side of her face. “You are afraid.” Laurel nodded to him and said something I couldn’t hear. When he hand came up and they both leaned in, I looked away. I pushed off the building and walked away. I didn’t need or want to see what they were going to do. It wasn't hard to figure out and that hurt more than actually being in the dark about it. 

I quite literally ran into Wes as I walked away. He steadied me with a hand on my arm but I jerked away from him. I avoided his eyes. 

“Are you ok? I was just trying-“

“I don’t want or need your help. Don’t touch me.” I cut him off before he continued to tell me he cared even a little about my wellbeing. He looked hurt and reached for me again. I pulled my knife. “I said don’t touch me.” It was a barrier between us but his temper got the best of him. 

“Fine. You’re just some stupid girl anyway. You don’t even belong here. Neither of you do and after tonight, you’ll both leave anyway.” His tone sounded like he knew more than I did. I tiled my head some as I leveled my knife.

“Is that a threat?” He didn’t know we planned to leave anyway.

“I don’t know. What do you think?” I knew what I thought and I just stalked away from him. I made a point to run into his shoulder hard enough to hurt. He stumbled out of my way. I don’t know how long I walked around but I found myself back in our room, making sure everything was packed away. I even had Michael’s jacket on my arm and his swords in hand. I met him just outside the house. Handing his things over, we made to leave. Stopped by the bonfire, we could see people entering the church and Laurel, dressed in white, standing outside of it. She met our gaze over the fire before she went inside. 

“Come on.” I said softly, turning away. Michael followed a moment later but stopped just as quick. I didn’t understand but waited to see if he could say or do something. When he didn’t, I was more than a little concerned. Had he changed his mind? 

“Michael, what’s wrong?” He looked at me though I did wonder if it was me he was seeing. 

“I have to go back.” It was simple but he offered nothing more. I frowned at him. 

“You can’t be serious. She’s going to die Michael by her own hand.” I didn’t want to go but I couldn’t leave without him. Not at night especially. He turned and went back to the church. I sighed, huffed really, and went after him. Just as I reached the doors, I heard his voice. 

“Stop! I’m here to take your place.” The congregation looked stunned and I was wide-eyed. He wasn’t serious. He couldn’t be! Laurel looked like she could die from his words alone. “You can’t do this. It won’t work.” I started after him, or I meant to, but I was stuck at the door frame. 

“Get out of here you sonva bitch.” Wes, naturally, had to open his mouth. Laurel moved to stop him. 

“Wait, why won’t it work?” She asked, looking from Wes to Michael. 

“You have to take the secrets and sins of this town into your heart. All of them. Well you haven’t taken ours.” I hadn’t thought of that point. He was right. We did live here for a few days. Michael shifted his gaze between Laurel and Wes before he turned to face the others in the room. “Are we not part of your town? You gave us shelter, fought the enemy shoulder to shoulder. So unless she takes our secrets too, then all of this is for nothing.” It was an impassioned speech but I didn’t want to hear it. Moving closer now, I wasn’t sure what hurt more; his words or the fact if this worked, he was killing himself for humans. 

“You don’t belong here.” Again, with Wes opening his mouth without thinking. Laurel placed a hand on his arm as she looked up at him. 

“No he’s right. They are one of us. Michael, will you confess your secrets and your sins to me?” Wes moved away, leaving Michael and Laurel to look at one another. 

“I have killed, no I have slaughtered. Cities so scorched no life may ever grow again. My fury destroyed the innocent and the guilty. And those I loved. I was the one who passed judgment but it is I who must be judged. I have to take your place as sacrifice. You give me the secrets to carry, I’ll take them with me.” Laurel was going to protest and I couldn’t blame her. 

“Michael, you can’t. I won’t let you.” Her voice was soft but I still heard her words. 

“I’m not the man you think I am, but I can be if you’ll let me.” Michael held so much conviction in his voice. He really felt this was the right thing to do in this moment. 

“You’re crazy. It won’t work.” Wes was calmer now but still talking with heavy distrust. Laurel stepped away, facing the altar. For them to even have a chance, they needed mine too and I wasn’t sure I wanted to even admit it. For their sake, I would have to. She turned around then. 

“It will work. Father just told me it would.” I saw Michael straighten a little more and Wes look on in disbelief. I shifted unsteady on my feet now. I felt sick. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. Michael had moved to stand in front of me, blocking me from most in the room. 

“Samantha, Sam. Please understand.” He was whispering to me, directly into my ear. I swallowed hard, curling my arms around him. 

“You’re leaving me alone.” I protested, wanting to be so angry at that but in my heart, I knew I couldn’t. He loved humans, fought to save us countless times. As our protector, this was as natural as breathing to him. “I don’t have to like it or understand. We all follow our own path.” I looked up at him and he looked back at me. I had no idea if this would or could kill him. It was just a knife but directly to the heart? His hand moved to brush away a tear that I didn’t know I shed. Laurel came closer then. 

“Samantha, will you confess your secrets and your sins to me?” I couldn’t help myself. I smirked and stepped back from Michael. 

“I’ve stolen, lied, cheated, hurt people I loved. I didn’t care until afterwards.” I paced away. It helped me not to think about Michael and what else I had to say. Before Laurel could ask me to continue, I did it anyway. “I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have. He’s not even human but that never mattered to me. If I could, I would follow him to the ends of the earth. Maybe even beyond.” I had steeled my voice to prevent any unwanted and unwelcomed emotions. I chanced a look at Michael and his expression was shock though he covered it well. Had he really not known? No one else seemed to put the pieces together as I looked around the room just as fast. Whispers erupted around the room but Laurel silenced them then her and Michael stepped forward to the altar. 

Michael gave me his swords and his jacket, having no need for either in what he was going to do. He even exposed his heart by moving his shirt. When I didn’t move to do anything with the items, Michael dropped a kiss on my head and put them into my belt and his jacket around my shoulders. I stood off to the side for only a moment before I walked to the back of the church. Maybe it was cruel but I didn’t want to see this up close. Laurel picked up a candle and Michael placed his hand over it, with Laurel’s above. 

“Michael, when you came to us, you were a stranger. Now you belong to us. Will you take the secrets and sins of our town into your heart?” Laurel was on the verge of breaking down in tears as she knew she was condemning Michael to death with her words. 

“Yes. I will.” His voice was even as he looked at her with a steady gaze. She looked about to protest but then they both looked down at their joined hands. I don’t know if I was seeing things or not, but it looked like there was some sort of transfer between them. 

“It should be me.” Laurel’s voice cracked and Michael held her gaze. 

“Your grace is a light that shines in the darkness. It’s what’s going to lead Father home.” I couldn’t hear all he said to her but there was the barest of smiles on his face as he looked at her. That made her crack and the tears to fall. His hand left the candle to cup her cheek in comfort. Her hand came to rest on his wrist before it moved to find his own. This was far more emotional than I was prepared for. I paced in the back, feeling the weight of this emotionally through what I heard and physically from both seeing it and feeling the swords and jacket on me. He held her hand gently, both of hers covering his. I turned to the open doors to see the fire going down and then out completely. I could hear the 8-balls speaking to themselves. 

“It’s happening.” Laurel spoke as she too had heard the fire’s death. There was more than one person looking out the doors and then up to those in the front. Michael turned to face us, knife in hand. There was no hint of fear on his face, only the determination I knew him to have. He faced the blade at his chest, both hands around the hilt of it. I could feel my hands start to shake as I couldn’t remove my eyes from him. 

“I, Michael, take the secrets and sins of my people into my heart. As I die, so do they.” As soon as he was done speaking, he pierced his heart. Laurel lost it immediately, catching him as he slowly sank to the ground. There was other mixed reactions; some couldn’t look, some couldn’t look away. It wasn’t a sight anyone truly wanted to witness, even if it was something that was required to remain safe. I was unable to move. It almost felt like I died in that moment as well. My breathing was coming faster and I suddenly didn’t care if the 8-balls killed all of these people and myself. Michael was dead. Laurel cradled him on the ground but there was fear running wild in the church. The flames hadn’t come back.

“It’ll work. It has to.” She said, trying to keep everyone as calm as possible. Right after her words were spoken, the flames blazed to life and I could hear the 8-balls shriek in pain as they were consumed. I almost wished they wouldn’t die and the flames would fade. Shaking my head, I knew that was selfish and I was being cruel. Looking back at the altar, my eyes landed on Michael’s still form and Laurel holding him. I wonder if he thought me weak because I wouldn’t stand by him when he ended his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel asked if I wanted to clean the wound before they buried him. I wasn’t sure if I could but I nodded just the same. I had to at least do this. I looked down at him, closing my eyes for a moment before I took a breath. He did this for the people he loved. I wasn’t sure if this would help at all. It was done and Michael had made his choice. I carefully cleaned the wound and settled his shirt back to look natural. I placed a kiss to his head and stepped back. 

Walking with them to the grave they would lay Michael to rest in was more difficult than I wanted to admit. Each step was like I was treading water. Standing off to the side alone, I wondered why this had to happen. Maybe I was questioning my faith. I put all I had in Michael and this single act of selflessness he displayed. Laurel said a soft thank you to him. After all, he saved her life by doing this. After he was laid to rest, I didn’t want to leave yet. They covered him, gave him a proper burial as they could. I remained there, sitting by his grave and waiting for something I didn’t even know. I held the silly little bear he had given me back at that amusement park in my hands. I brushed off its head and straightened the bow. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I buried myself in his jacket and hugged that bear like it was my last lifeline. 

I don’t know how long I was there by his grave. It could have been hours or minutes. I do know this; through the silence came a sound I never expected. I heard the rocks move and some wood splintering. I whirled around, expecting to see someone approaching or the enemy. What I didn’t count on was seeing a large black wing slowly descend into Michael’s grave. Correction, come from his grave. Seconds later Michael emerged himself. I couldn’t believe my eyes. He stood there, perhaps taking in the wound, before he unfurled his wings and stood still, hands and wings outstretched. 

“M-Michael?” I said, my voice broken and soft. He turned then, as if just seeing me for the first time. I wasn’t sure I hadn’t lost my mind but his touch on my neck was enough for me. I clung to him crying, my grip so tight my knuckles hurt. He embraced me with both arms and wings. We said nothing, just stood there together. I wanted to ask if he knew whatever happened but I couldn’t. Finally, we moved apart. I helped him brush off the dust and dirt of his shirt and pants before handing him his jacket and swords once more. He retrieved the bear that I had dropped in my haste to stand up. He handed it back and I smiled a little, tucking it into my bag. 

We flew the short distance back to town and motioned for me to stay in the shadows. I nodded, not wanting to draw attention. He moved to sit in a window to some room with his sword in hand in a menacing fashion. 

“Sweet dreams.” I heard someone move instead and then Wes’s voice.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” He sounded scared beyond words. 

“Oh, but I will Wes. Much more than just hurt you. It will pale in comparison to what you did to Harper. You see, killing was once a specialty of mine. That’s all behind me now, but for you, I would make an exception. Lay a hand on anyone else and I will destroy you. Speak of this to no one. I’ll be watching. Am I understood?” Now I was really wondering what had happened between Michael and Harper when she woke up. Wes must have given an answer because Michael moved from the window and came to stand by me. I looked over to see Wes in the window, Michael did too. Without worry, he unfurled his wings, curled an arm around my waist, and we took off. 

I wasn’t sure I wanted to know where he planned to go but it was something that had to be done. I suspected since we were ‘done’ here, maybe back to Vega. As we crossed the ground quickly, I found Michael shifting and landing. We stayed only a moment before he picked me up and we gone again. Must have been more comfortable for him that way and honestly, it was easier on me too. I didn’t feel like I could fall as easily. Eventually I fell asleep and when I woke up, we were sitting under a tree. Michael looked down at me when I moved and stretched a little. My hands ran into something solid but soft; it was his wings. 

“It was safer while you slept.” He reasoned, probably seeing my confusion. My hand didn’t move away however from the wings and I slowly touched them. He watched me carefully, maybe wondering what I was doing or thinking. I looked up at him with a little smile. 

“I’m sorry if I slowed you down. I know you probably want to get back to Alex and see what he is doing.” Surely, he was still alive after all this time. If Noma was with him, which I had no idea, maybe they had survived. It was a hope anyway. 

“Noma called to me, when we were in Mallory. I didn’t answer her then.” I wondered when that was since I didn’t’ recall him acting too out of the ordinary. Well, there was a few times but I couldn’t tell when it was and it didn’t matter now. I nodded, letting my fingers continue to move over the feathers. If I didn’t know better, I’d say Michael was enjoying the attention to his wings. 

“So, we are going to see Noma. Is Alex with her?” Michael didn’t answer. Maybe he knew or not but he didn’t’ answer me. I let it go. Noma was Michael’s second in command. If she knew where Alex was, of course Michael would want to get to her. Slowly he moved his wings away and I was blinded by the sun. Flinching, I held up a hand and moved away from him. He moved afterwards, clearly having waited for me to do so first. 

“We are close to where Noma called to me. It’s not much further.” Michael brushed off his jacket and I did the same. I saw my bag next to him and I reached for it. He didn’t rush me as I had something to eat, which I shared, and water. This was a relaxing place and I could see why Michael took the time to stop for a moment. Maybe it was because I had been asleep. I don’t know. After only a few minutes more, I felt well enough to get on the move again, not that I was hurt or anything. Flying just was not something I enjoyed and he knew that. We took off again without delay. 

When we landed again, it was on a small ridge. Michael carefully set me down and continued to walk. I followed him, not trying to match his pace. He was on a mission to get to the jeep that was parked nearby. He opened the driver door, maybe looking for something. I looked around as I walked, nearly falling down the small hill. I ran into the front of the jeep to catch myself. Trying to act like it was on purpose, I drummed my fingers there and then walked around to the driver side. Michael had a knife in hand, the blade exposed. He shut the door and headed off once more. I didn’t know what the knife meant but maybe it was something to do with Alex or Noma. Who else would be out this far? Michael had said New Delphi was in this direction so we had to be close. He didn’t seem fond of that place and I had no idea why. 

I wanted to say something but I wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, I just jogged to catch up to him and kept pace as much as I could. His longer stride was making this harder as he seemed set on something. We continued to walk for a short distance before he stopped. I came to a stop on his right side, looking around. All I could see was a bunch of trees but then again, I also wasn’t entirely sure why we were there. I heard some vague movement and turned to look over my shoulder and I saw Gabriel walking towards us. He barely sparred me a glance, his eyes on Michael. 

“Hello brother.” He said as he approached at a slow pace. Michael slowly turned to face him, though he didn’t look pleased to see Gabriel. “Why are you here?” 

“Noma called to me. Where’s Alex?” Michael replied, facing off with his brother. The tension was almost touchable at this point. 

“Your friends in Vega bombed my aerie. Noma escaped but Alex died there. Uriel was there too. Our little sister. She’s dead.” I looked between the two of them faced with this new information. Michael’s face was unreadable, as I couldn’t really see it and I wasn’t about to move closer. Gabriel had to be lying, right? Noma would have said something if Alex was dead.

“Uriel…” Michael said softly. If Gabriel wasn’t lying, he had lost a sister in this war. I may not have cared for the artistic blonde, but she didn’t deserve to die. Gabriel reached out to place a hand on Michael’s shoulder and Michael jerked back, blocking the touch with his right hand. Stepping back, he spoke in a low tone. “Don’t.” Gabriel didn’t try again. I felt helpless as I stood there but it was best for the time being I thought.

Michael seemed to think this was a trick as he pushed hard on Gabriel’s chest, making him step back. I hadn’t really seen Michael angry but even I kept my distance. “No. You’re lying about Uriel.” Michael’s right arm was extended, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. 

“No, I’m not.” Gabriel barely got the words out before Michael was on him again, pushing him back again. 

“You’re lying about Alex! He’s alive!” Michael was clearly distraught over this and was about to seriously attack his brother. Gabriel was not fighting back. 

“Lying?” Gabriel spoke mere seconds before Michael had his sword at his neck, left hand fisted in his shirt and armor. “You think a human could survive something that killed one of our own?” I hated to admit it, but he had a good, valid point. Michael wasn’t letting him go. I stepped forward then. 

“Michael…” My voice was almost a squeak as I wasn’t sure what to do with this situation. Maybe Alex was alive. Noma had to be with him and she wouldn’t have let him die. There was tension for only a few seconds before Michael backed off and let his sword fall, point down, to the ground. It stood straight up. He turned away from Gabriel as the Archangel started to laugh a little. 

“Are you really going to do this?” Gabriel asked, smiling at his brother as Michael turned and punched him in the face. I gasped but said nothing. Clearly, I was out of my element now. Michael was quick as he punched twice with his left fist, then grabbed Gabriel and punched him in the stomach with his right fist. Gabriel went to his knees and Michael was ready for another right hook. I couldn’t stand it. I moved forward and grabbed his raised arm. 

“Stop.” I said gently. If he moved, I wouldn’t really be able to stop him but I had to try. Gabriel spit off to the right and looked back up at him. The Archangel hadn’t even defended himself. What was he playing at? Michael still was high strung but he seemed to be calming down, just a little. 

“Feeling better?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Michael. Surely the brothers knew each other well so I didn’t doubt that Gabriel felt this was something Michael had to get out of his system before they moved on. Michael pushed Gabriel, just a little, and lowered his hand. I moved back again, letting him go. It felt like minutes passed before Gabriel said anything.

“Alex is alive.” He admitted. I glared at him before moving to sit on the ground. I felt like we were going to be here a while and there was no point in standing. Michael’s shoulders seemed to lose just a little tension at that. 

“And Uriel?” He asked, a touch of hopefulness in his voice. Gabriel was still kneeling on the ground and when asked, he looked down. 

“She was at the aerie when the bomb hit.” 

“You were there when the bomb hit and you’re alive. Maybe she…” Michael didn’t finish. Gabriel shook his head and cut him off. 

“No. No. No.” He seemed upset over this, removing a flask from a pocket of his. “I was closer to the surface. I heard the plane in time. I got out. She didn’t.” He looked up at Michael. “Michael, we found her body. We’re losing our family.” Michael had looked away but his gaze rested back on his brother. This war was bringing about a high cost, for everyone. 

Michael moved to lean against the tree nearby. Gabriel was sitting on a log near where he had knelt when Michael attacked him. I sat where I was, by Michael’s sword. I had always thought the blades were black but in this bright sunshine, they looked deep blue.

“I’m not sure how this all ends anymore.” Gabriel was lost now, just as Michael had been, or he was a damn good liar about it. Michael cast him a look before he replied, conviction still heavy in the words he spoke.

“Not with the extinction of the human race.”

“Father’s house was infested. When it’s clean, He’ll come back.” Gabriel was still going on about killing all the humans. I glared him but he didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re a fool Gabriel. We are his children but so are they. Father made that very clear. The Chosen One is human.”

“No!” Gabriel replied quickly, standing up from the log he was sitting on. “Father gave the markings to you. You went against His will and gave them to Jeep. Then they went to Alex. You chose Alex. You made him the Chosen One.” Michael turned to look at him as Gabriel had walked closer while speaking. 

“The markings were meant for Alex!” It sounded like they were going to start fighting all over again. “It was Father’s will!”

“You keep saying that Michael but Father chose us to leave His final message. Please, help me bring Him home.” At some point, Michael had been given the flask Gabriel had had in his hand. I never noticed but then again I wasn’t exactly watching them all the time either. Michael pushed off the tree and held out the flask to Gabriel. I was turned to look up at them once more. 

“Where is Alex?” Gabriel sighed, looking at the flask before he spoke his reply.

“I’ll tell you, but you’re not gonna like the answer.” Michael waited on the answer that was eventually given. I wasn’t sure I was going to like the answer either, as I had a gut feeling it was the one place Michael had tried to avoid all this time. 

“New Delphi is a dangerous place for you to go alone Michael.” Gabriel walked forward, ignoring me to grab Michael’s sword from the dirt. He looked it over while continuing. “You’re strong, but…”

“Will you go with me?” Even I looked surprise by that comment. Gabriel seemed a little surprised as well as he brushed off the blade with his sleeve. It then occurred to me that either I wasn’t going or Michael wasn’t going to offer the chance. Michael stood next to Gabriel. “As my brother.” Gabriel lowered the sword to his side, looking evenly at Michael. There was a standoff, looking at one another before Gabriel looked away. 

“We want him, for very different reasons.”

“But we both want him safely out of New Delphi.” Michael chimed in, knowing his argument was going to win over Gabriel. 

“Then it’s our methods and unlocking those tattoos that will do fine.” Gabriel handed Michael back his sword then. Michael took it without looking away from Gabriel. 

“If you harm him Gabriel,” Michael sheathed his sword once more that Gabriel had helpfully handed him,” I will kill you.” Michael said, quite calmly as he looked at his brother. Sometimes I wondered about these two with all the threats to kill one another. 

“Will that also be as my brother?” Gabriel asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone given the moment. “My aerie wasn’t my only stronghold Michael. I have angels all over the world to help me.”

“And a year to gather them?” Michael’s hands fell to his hips as he spoke. I stood up and brushed off though stayed close. I could see Michael glancing in my direction now and then. The brothers stood looking at one another for some moments before Gabriel started to laugh once more. 

“Fine.” He said, stepping away from Michael and picking at the gloves on his hands. “Michael. If it will bring Father back I’ll do anything, even help you and Alex.” Michael didn’t look like he fully believed those words. Gabriel walked back towards Michael as he kept speaking. “Fighting on the same side. Mm be careful. You might like it.” I wasn’t sure how all this was going to come to a head but it seemed like, for now, Gabriel was going to help Michael. I said nothing at all, not sure where I stood in all this. Neither Archangel took into consideration the human that was standing no more than ten feet from them. Maybe it was time I left them to it and went to Vega or even just on my own again. I lasted near three months without too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain. It wants to change and yet it doesn't. I don't know. This chapter may end up edited and if it does, I'll mention that. 
> 
> Yay... paperclips and lint are awesome to own.


	11. Chapter 11

“I want to go with you Michael.” I boldly stated, looking at the pair. I wasn’t worried about Gabriel, though he had made mention of keeping it in mind I was precious to Michael. Let’s hope he forgot about that but it was unlikely. 

“No. It is too dangerous for you.” Michael said quickly, rounding to look at me. Even Gabriel looked in my direction. I wondered what his opinion was. 

“Michael, I lasted nearly three months without your help in a world full of things that could have killed me. One way or the other, I’m going with you.” He didn’t look thrilled by this at all as he started to pace. Gabriel leaned against a nearby tree. 

“She has a point Michael. Maybe she could help.” Gabriel was on my side? Wow. 

“No!” Michael didn’t seem to want to allow me to go period. So I did the next best thing. I walked over to Gabriel and he looked amused. 

“Would you take me with you?” I think I might have pushed the wrong button on Michael as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled be away from his brother. 

“I would. You might be useful once inside. You are resourceful. I like that.” Michael looked down at me as I looked back at him. 

“See? Gabriel thinks I’m useful. If you leave me here, I will follow or someone will come along and try to kill me. Take your pick.” I didn’t want to force this but I wouldn’t be staying here. He let me go and paced again until I placed my hand on his arm. “Michael please. I’ll hold my own and stay out of your way. I’m sure if I asked nicely, Gabriel would make sure I don’t die.” Gabriel smiled at me. 

“Oh, I like her. You don’t even have to ask nicely my dear. Michael, I’ll look after the girl if she means that much to you. Like I said, I would do anything to get Father back.” I looked to Gabriel and then to Michael. It didn’t seem like this was in his hands anymore. He closed his eyes, with a sigh. I had won, though I knew he wasn’t happy with me or the situation.

New Delphi wasn’t anything like I suspected it was or would be. It was an old military bunker, which was good and bad. Good to use as a city but bad to get caught in. There was something more about the military than what was just on the surface. Both brothers pulled up their hoods, why I wasn’t sure but I did the same. Almost immediately there was an alarm going off. I was told to stay by Gabriel and I did. Michael went off on his own, looking for Alex. I just hoped that things worked out for everyone. Gabriel took the high ground, throwing 8-balls and even possibly humans off the pathways. I flinched each time one went over. Michael didn’t seem concerned as he continued to walk on the ground level. I looked over at him.

“Samantha.” I heard Gabriel calling to me and I turned to see an 8-ball coming. Without even thinking, I flipped the man over the railing with Gabriel’s help. He landed on another 8-ball who was going to attack Michael. Good timing on our part. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen when Michael found Alex but I wouldn’t be there to see it. Gabriel waited, a little impatiently, for me to get a move on before we found ourselves in what I assumed was where planning once took place. Everything looked the same to me. There was an 8-ball there, working for Gabriel. He was working on a computer, though I couldn’t be sure what the plan was. 

“Now what?” I asked, looking at Gabriel. He had held up his bargain so far which was almost surprising. Then again, he did love his brother. 

“Now we wait my dear. We see if Michael can sway his precious Alex to come with us. Until then, relax.” He sounded so casual about all this but I didn’t buy it. Something was going on and it was in relation to the computer the 8-ball was typing on. I didn’t like waiting but there was nothing to do. Walking around, I studied Gabriel for once. I hadn’t been near him much before. They were alike in many ways and so different. Twins yes but their plans, their ideals for what the world was going to become were so different. 

“You can stop watching me you know. I told you and Michael I would look after you and I will. Don’t you trust me?” Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder at me. 

“No. I don’t trust anyone really.” It was true I trusted Michael but even then, it was a guarded trust. He could just as likely kill me as Gabriel could, in the right moment. Gabriel smiled at me and turned to face me.

“You are special to Michael. I can’t figure out why. After what he did in Vega, I’m surprised to see anyone willingly with him.”

“It’s a long story and I don’t plan to tell you.” I replied, getting a little nervous about this. 

“So, defensive. Fine. I don’t need to know but I will figure it out. This alliance of ours may not last.” I didn’t doubt his words at all. I didn’t want to admit I had saved Michael’s life twice but it would earn some credit with Gabriel. Silence stretched on and finally I spoke up just as the Archangel was turning away from me.

“I saved his life. Twice using a feather.” Gabriel looked shocked and if I had to be honest, I would be too. “Furiad stabbed him. I … ran into Alex and Michael then. I helped keep him alive long enough to get him to Vega to be helped. Then again, a few weeks ago. It looked like he had given up on everything. A couple of 8-balls had him cornered.” Gabriel walked over to me and stopped a foot from me. I slowly looked up at him, trying to hold my own. 

“No wonder you are special to him. It is not often a human can save an angel, much less one who knows how to use our feathers. You have my thanks, Samantha. Whatever outcome we have here, I will not let harm come to you.” As two-sided as Gabriel always came off as, I knew in that moment, those words were true. He would never let me come to harm if he could prevent it. That was because Michael’s life was saved by mine. Now I had two Archangels protecting me. Just as I was about to comment, he moved away to look at the computer screen once more. Michael walked in minutes later and I was still stumped about what to say to Gabriel’s words before. 

“Have you found the boy?” Gabriel asked casually as he leaned a hand on the chair the 8-ball was sitting on. Michael walked over to them both, though he was watching Gabriel. 

“Julian is not a human. He’s a dyad.” Michael told me once about them and that wasn’t a good thing. It was part human and part higher angel, fused together in one body and soul now. Neither brother was pleased by this. I could almost hear the disgust in Michael’s voice. “Only disembodied higher angels are powerful enough to form a dyad with a human soul.” 

“All the more reason to bring this city to its knees.” Gabriel replied calmly before looking to the 8-ball at his side. “Do it now.” The 8-ball immediately pushed a button the keyboard and an alarm went off. Michael and I looked around before looking to Gabriel. “Once in a while, the humans come up with something quite clever. Military defense protocol designed to keep their enemies out. Or our enemies in.” He was smiling over this. It was a warning system about the building going into lockdown in 10 minutes. I looked at Gabriel in shock. He wasn’t serious!

“Gabriel no. We need to get Alex out of here.” Michael was mad and frankly, so was I. 

“I’ll help you with Alex once I lay waste to this city. Julian’s been killing our brothers and sisters for decades Michael while we looked the other way. Not anymore.”

“It’s too dangerous. Protect yourself. Let me finish this.” 

“I ran from this city once. I won’t do it again.” Gabriel clearly had a score to settle. Gabriel turned to speak to the 8-ball and Michael drew the sword at his side. He sliced Gabriel’s leg which sent the Archangel to his knees against the table. The 8-ball cowered away but didn’t move. I stepped forward. Michael took Gabriel by the shoulder and leaned down to speak to him.

“Your recklessness has got us into trouble before. I can’t take that chance now. You’ll heal in time but this is the only way to protect you from Julian and Alex from you. I can’t let either of you be harmed. If you can’t walk or run you can’t be part of this.” He looked at me for a moment then continued. “You can only fly, away from here.”

“Michael! Don’t do this alone!” Gabriel yelled as Michael briskly left the room. I came to Gabriel’s side as he slammed his fist down on the metal table. I could see why they were brothers. 

“What are we going to do now?” I asked, getting a chair for Gabriel to sit on. He groaned at the movement but didn’t stop me from looking at the wound. It was deep enough to keep him from moving on it but I doubted it would stop him. “Both of you are so stubborn.” I commented, fishing in my pack for the feather I always had. 

“You are going to stay here.” Gabriel replied, looking at me. I was growing more annoyed as I couldn’t find the feather. Then it dawned on me. Michael had taken the bag briefly when I was resting. Cursing, I closed my eyes. 

“He took the feather I had.” Sure, I could ask Gabriel for one but since he didn’t offer, I wasn’t going to suggest it. It seemed to work better from another angel anyway than the person it came from. Gabriel didn’t seem bothered by my statement. He was recovering already, how even I didn’t know. Maybe it was sheer willpower alone. “You’re going after him, aren’t you?” He didn’t answer me but it was an answer enough. “Take me with you.” That got his attention. 

“My dear, Michael is already assuming I can’t follow. He never said anything about you. Of course you are coming.” That actually made me smile. I helped him get to his feet and we headed after Michael. I had no way of knowing where he went but it seemed Gabriel did. As we walked, I could hear some yelling and Gabriel started in that direction. As we got closer, he stopped me with an arm. 

“Stay out of sight. Don’t try to save either one of us. If you have to, run. It is what Michael would want.” I was going to argue but he put his hands on my shoulders. “Do as I say.” I sighed and nodded at him. He nodded back and left me standing there in the shadows of what looked like a medical portion of the building. I was close enough to hear talking and even found a way to see what was happening. I heard Alex’s voice first. 

“No! But I have enemies to defeat. From the biggest to the smallest. And they don’t get any bigger than Gabriel.” I could see Noma was standing there as well. I heard some pained noises and looked around for the source. It was Michael on the ground in a metal net that was cutting into him each time he moved. 

“I’m standing right here Alex. Why don’t you come and get me?” Gabriel limped out there and waited, watching the Chosen One and Noma. Gabriel stepped forward, removing his hood as he did so. “I want a word with Julian Alex. Where is your new friend?” Gabriel was standing between the two 8-balls with guns drawn. He snapped out his wings and took them both out, guns dropping to the ground. Noma launched herself at Gabriel, only to be caught by the neck and thrown to the side. Alex was next to get knocked back across the room. 

“What has Alex done to you?” Gabriel asked Michael, who was not moving much now.

“You promised you wouldn’t harm him. Get Alex out of here while there is still time.” His voice sounded pained and I could only imagine the amount of it he was feeling. 

“Is there anything this boy could do that could possibly turn you against him?”

“No. Our fates are tied.” Just then the alarm sounded again, signaling that the lock-down was complete. I closed my eyes in defeat. Now we were all stuck in here. 

“How much of this must I endure? Look at us. You. Me. Father. Our sister dead under a mountain. He’s tearing this family apart.” Every now and then I could see Michael shifting around as Gabriel spoke. The still standing Archangel looked in Alex’s direction at the end of his words. 

“It’s not my fault your Father left. I was a day old when you two started this war.” Alex replied, finally getting up from where he landed after Gabriel’s blow.

“A coincidence. I don’t think so!” Gabriel yelled back at him. Gabriel slowly knelt by Michael who was moving a little, fingers curled around the net. “You chose him over us every time. Well Michael, I choose you. I’m going to save you, brother, by doing the one thing you can’t.” I feared Gabriel would kill Alex then and I was sure Michael felt the same. 

“What would Father say?” Michael asked, looking up in Gabriel’s direction. 

“I don’t know. Let’s bring Him back and find out.” Gabriel was limping his way over to Alex as he spoke. I could see Alex moving but I wasn’t sure what he was doing. 

“The markings on Alex’s body are Father’s final message. If you harm him, they will disappear forever.” Michael was trying to save Alex over himself. 

“What good is a message if nobody can read it!” Gabriel yelled back at Michael and even I flinched. I could see Alex was getting up now, sword in hand. 

“Gabriel please.”

“Killing the boy won’t matter. All we ever needed was his skin.” There was a brief struggle before Gabriel had Alex by the neck, just in Michael’s line of sight. 

“If you kill him, you might as well kill me. I’ll never forgive you.” Michael hissed from his prone position on the ground. Gabriel removed his sword and smirked.

“Oh, yes you will.” Seconds before he could run Alex through, an 8-ball came up behind Gabriel with a wire that looked like it was electric. Gabriel was forced to drop the sword and grab the wire.

“Put him down. Gently.” I didn’t know this voice but it seemed like it was the leader. Maybe even this was Julian. Gabriel made a face of annoyance but let Alex go to grab the wire with both hands. Alex crawled on the ground next to Michael, trying to catch his breath.

“Alex, are you ok?” Michael asked, watching the man move near him. There was concern in his voice. I wanted to do something but I knew if I was seen, I wouldn’t be of help to anyone. 

“Good work Alex. Looks like you and I make a pretty good team.” The leader said and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the noise from coming out. His eyes had shifted from normal human ones to black and back. That had to be Julian. 

“What are you waiting for? Kill him. Kill Gabriel now.” Alex sounded out of breath as he sat there, looking between Julian and Gabriel. Julian smiled, moving his right hand in a stay down motion to Alex.

“Patience Alex. Patience.” He moved then to get something that I could see was a metal stool moments later. Julian sat down on the stool, looking between the prone Archangel on the ground and the one standing nearby. I couldn’t see Noma and just barely see Michael now as Alex was sitting in my way. 

“So, what do you think of this body of mine? It’s alright, isn’t it? Think it suits me. Much as I enjoy drifting in darkness, it is nice to be back on two feet again.” He looked between those in the room, offering a smile since no one seemed to understand his meaning. “You don’t recognize me, do you? Come on Michael. Think. Alright I’ll give you a clue. The last time you saw me we burned two cities to the ground but you looked down on my methods.” Michael moved just a little and I couldn’t make out the name he said. Even then I wasn’t sure I actually heard anything other he did say something. Whatever he said, Julian smiled with a nod. It must have been right. Gabriel was still fighting just a little with his captor. 

“You banished me to the outer sphere for taking joy in delivering God’s punishment.” While speaking I could see him moving closer to Michael and kneeling down. I couldn’t see more if I didn’t want to be seen. “But you were my inspiration Michael. I learned it all from you.”

“I was wrong. I know that now.” I could barely hear Michael’s words. His hands were bloodied from pulling at the netting and he wasn’t moving much more than his head by this point and even then, it was rare. 

“It’s too late now. You can’t escape the sins of your past, and you too must be punished.” Julian was looking down at Michael when Gabriel broke the wire around his neck and punched the captor in the chest. He took out two more with his wings before one of them shouted to use the nets. He got hit by one of them but remained on his feet. Alex and Julian moved then to stop Gabriel. I could see Michael was moving too, removing something from a pocket. It glinted and I knew it was the pocket knife.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel kicked both Julian and Alex away from him before another net was fired and he was trapped. He fell hard to the ground on his side, acting more like a wild dog than an Archangel. He thrashed on the ground, holding all the attention. Michael got loose of the nets he was in and stumbled off quickly. No one seemed to notice at all he was gone. Julian nudged Gabriel onto his back, the Archangel meeting my eyes for a moment before he looked up at Julian. One of the lackeys growled that Michael was gone, causing Alex and Julian to turn and look. I didn’t stay to find out what was going to happen.

I didn’t know where Michael went but I did see him move in the general direction I was headed. It shouldn’t have been that hard to find him, granted he was injured and all. I had to be quiet as well and keep low. Where would I go if I was an injured Archangel? The best thing I could think of was somewhere I could see my enemies coming. I looked up to the upper areas, where Gabriel and I had been. That made more sense to me now why we had been there in the first place.

I headed up there as quickly as I could. I heard the rustle of some of the plastic and looked around. I ducked low and saw just the faintest traces of blood. Moving it aside quietly, I snuck into the space. I could just see Michael’s boots where he had fallen. I clasped a hand over his mouth to keep him from making noise. His right hand instinctively moved to his blade. My hand easily stopped him. 

“Michael, relax. It’s me.” I whispered, removing my hand as he looked about ready to faint. I didn’t know what to do and I had no feather to even start to help him. For now, I just held him close, feeling him becoming more and more dead weight against me. We really were in trouble now. Gabriel was captured, Michael was practically unconscious in my arms, and New Delphi was out to kill them both and likely Alex and Noma. Anyone who helped the angels and Alex were now the enemy. I didn’t believe that Julian was out for the best intentions or helping Alex. 

“You’re going to be ok Michael. Just hold on.” I whispered, taking his hand gently in my own as I spoke. It was the best I could do until I figured out something else. There wasn’t much movement going on around us as far as I could tell. I slowly moved to lower him back to the ground, which caused him to jerk and cling to my hand. 

“Hey, hey. I’m just letting you rest. I’m not leaving. I promise.” I leaned down and gave his head a kiss before letting him go. He didn’t look like he trusted me to keep my word but he let go as well. I had to get a look around. Sneaking around, I could hear others coming and cleaning up now. Peeking out, I glanced down and could see people moving now. Cursing silently, I didn’t know what to do now. I couldn’t move Michael much at all. I could hear someone coming closer to our location so I hid as best as I could to avoid being spotted. 

“Alex…” I couldn’t believe it was him coming here. After what he did. I growled softly as he moved in the direction Michael was. I followed him. If he did anything to hurt him further…

“Michael?” Alex asked, seeing Michael move just a little from his hiding spot. Alex weaved his way through the debris and came to stand next to him. I was right behind him, though neither seemed to hear me. I could see Michael look up and flinch away, holding his bloodied hands up to prevent whatever attack he thought was coming. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Alex slowly moved down to Michael’s level though I could see Michael was still holding up his hands and not really looking in Alex’s direction. I couldn’t blame the man. I made myself known just as Alex was puling Michael into a sitting position.

“This is what you did to him Alex. Are you proud of yourself?” I hissed at him. Alex looked shocked to see me as well. 

“Sam? How did you… You came with them?” He had trouble forming words at the start but that seemed to be about all he had trouble with. 

“Look, we can catch up later. Michael needs help and we all need to get out of here.” I snapped back at him, kneeling down to take Michael’s hand in my own. His fingers curled lightly around mine as I squeezed gently. 

“Let’s take this off.” Alex said, carefully removing Michael’s hood. Michael had yet to really say anything to either of us or look at Alex. 

“How did you find me?” He finally said, looking more at me than Alex.

“Always look for the highest perch.” Alex had a knife in hand, the same one that Michael got from the jeep and used to get away. “You told me that when you gave me this.” Alex looked at Michael as he spoke. The Chosen One started to use the blade to remove the small pieces of steel from Michael’s skin.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, clearly in pain and trying not to move more than he had to. 

“You’d have done the same for me.” Alex looked at the little piece of steel and continued. “Back then at least.” He set it off to the side. “Now I’m not so sure.” Michael looked at him then, though I wasn’t sure what he was thinking. 

“I will die for you. I would have then and I would now. Nothing’s changed.” Alex continued to work on the little pieces of steel and I was seething. Michael so easily forgave Alex in everything. There was a nasty piece of steel in his skin and Michael made some sounds of pain but didn’t move. Alex was as careful as he could, removing it then placing it to the side. 

“I sold you out. Gabriel was right there and it blinded me to anything else.” I heard another piece of metal come free and get set aside. Michael never let go of my hand. “I screwed up.” Alex said, remorse in his voice as he closed the knife. He moved to sit by Michael as the Archangel turned a little to look at him. 

“You’re not the only one.” They looked at each other for a few seconds before Alex spoke again. I knew it wouldn‘t be good by the look on his face. 

“Julian’s looking for you.” Michael didn’t seem surprised by that and made a noncommittal sound. I let go of his hand and moved to sit at his feet, my hand on his leg gently. 

“The city is sealed. We’re trapped. We need to get out before he kills us.” Alex was right about that at least. 

“I know how.” Michael said, looking at Alex as he moved to get up. “But first I need fire.” Michael removed a feather from himself, which I suspect wasn’t easy. It looked beat up and he was still in a great deal of pain. He twisted it between his fingers a moment. Alex gave him a lighter and soon after, he lit the feather on fire. Placing a hand under it, he collected the ash. Pinching some between his fingers, he put it on one of the many wounds he received from those nets he was caught in. Rubbing it in to his skin, I could see the wounds begin to heal and fade away. In fact, most of the blood on him was disappearing as well. That was a good sign in my book. At least now he wouldn’t look so terrible but his strength wouldn’t return that fast. Alex never said a word during those moments. We heard movement and both the men looked towards the opening before Alex spoke.

“He used an angel to possess my friend.”

“And you saw him do it?” Michael didn’t sound so sure. 

“He has an army of 8-balls.” Now that didn’t sound like a good thing. Alex was calm though. He must have known more. 

“An army? For what?” Michael was looking for answers, even as he recovered.

“Julian, or Lyrae, or whatever he’s got a bone to pick.” Alex wasn’t so sure it seemed why Julian was so dead set on his war path. Michael had that answer though. 

“Well he has good reason. I demoted him, made him into a lower angel. Now he’s found another body he’ll want revenge. He’ll get it at all costs.” Michael shifted his gaze from Alex to me while he was speaking. He was probably thinking of the odds of survival for all of us. There was some loud movement nearby. I ducked to avoid being noticed by those passing by. Both Alex and Michael were on the lookout, though they too stayed down as much as they could. I could hear some 8-balls talking and I doubted it was anything good. They passed quickly. Alex moved to lean over to Michael as soon as they were gone. 

“That’s it. That’s his revenge. You took his body and now he wants to give bodies to all the lower angels. New Delphi doesn’t have enough human vessels but you know what does.”

“Vega.” Michael answered without even needing the time to. I frowned at this. All those innocent lives…

“We have to stop him.” Alex was moving to get upright. 

“Alex you’re no match for a dyad.” 

“I’m not gonna fight him. I’m going to evict him.”

“That’s never been done. I don’t even know if it would work.”

“Why would the markings let me evict unless I was meant to use them to save humanity?” Michael didn’t seem convinced, completely. It was a good question and I had to admit, I was starting to think maybe they were there for that reason. “Riesen can help me distract him.” The general was here?! I certainly missed something.

“Ah, there’s a command office nearby. I saw an evacuation hatch inside. That could be our escape.”

“Meet me there.” Alex got up and left without another word. I watched him leave and then looked back to Michael. 

“You still trust him even after what he did to you.” Michael didn’t give me an answer. He didn’t need to. I already had it. Helping him get to his feet, I sighed softly. There was no telling if or even when we would be discovered as we crawled through the city once more. 

“Stay close and out of sight.” He murmured as we began our trek down to this command room. I didn’t answer but then again, I didn’t feel I had to. I followed him but some part of me was wondering about Gabriel. 

We reached the trading floor without issue. Hiding in the shadows, we waited until some guards passed by, talking about doubling back. Michael had pulled up his hood once more and I did the same, not wanting to draw too much attention. If Julian did need human bodies, he certainly wasn’t going to get mine without a fight. Michael was moving on his own but I still came up beside him to help him move a little quickly, which he made no comment on. 

Finding the command room wasn’t as hard as I figured it would be. Michael took to the door, trying to get it of its steel bolted hinges as a way out. It was more taking out the concrete around it, but I wasn’t going to argue. It was loud and I was actually worried we would draw attention. Well we did but not the kind I thought of. Alex came through the door with Noma. She didn’t look so hot. 

“Michael.” Alex said, barely holding Noma on her feet. Michael turned immediately. “Please help.” Alex got Noma to the chair in the room, just as Michael and I came over. She hadn’t said anything yet.

“What happened?” I could hear the raw emotion in Michael’s voice. Alex turned her in the chair showing us the bloodied back of her shirt and the wounds were he wings were once. Michael immediately looked around the room for something to bind it with. 

“I’m ok.” Noma finally choked out as Alex moved a little away from her. Michael came back with a roll of duct tape and a towel. Noma was breathing hard.

“Noma, who did this to you?” Michael asked coming back to her side. Alex was a few feet away and answered immediately. 

“She did, to save me.” Alex looked up at Michael as he knelt down in front of Noma. “Please can you save her wings?” Michael was pulling out some of the duct tape. He looked down to Alex and shook his head. I closed my eyes and looked to the side. Noma was, is, Michael’s second in command. What did this mean now?

“Michael, don’t worry about me.” Noma’s voice sounded strained. “We have to go, get out of here.” Michael was taping the towel down against her back. Alex held her face gently between his hands, looking at her and she was looking back at him. I knew there was something going on. After securing the towel and tape to her back, Michael passed his hands over it gently. He was still upset over this but something else caught his eye. Leaning over to Alex, I turned at that moment to see what he could. Alex was burned on his shoulder, erasing one of the markings.

“The marking… Father’s words, they’re gone.” Michael was lightly touching Alex’s shoulder, looking at the burn mark. “Gone forever.” Alex leaned closer to Noma for a moment before standing. He extended his right forearm to Michael. 

“Not this one. It fought back.” Michael took the arm in hand, looking over the markings there on Alex’s skin. I moved to kneel by Noma, trying to help ease some of her pain.

“Never thought I would see you again.” She said with a bit of a smile. 

“Likewise. Wish it was under better circumstances.” I murmured back, squeezing her hand lightly. She seemed to appreciate it. 

“It’s stars in the sky. It’s a constellation is called Lyrae.” Michael placed a finger on Alex’s arm and moved it up. 

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked but was ignored as Michael continued. 

“And this star, it’s called Vega.” He looked up to Alex then. I thought only Alex could read the markings. I stood then, keeping a hold of Noma’s hand as I looked between the men. Alex looked in disbelief at Michael then down to his arm. 

“Vega? The markings, they were trying to warn me Julian would attack Vega.” Noma looked up at Alex then away as Michael let his arm go. “It was right there all along.” Alex’s hand was in a fist. “Maybe if I’d just listened -”

“No no no no. You couldn’t have known. Not on your own. We were meant to work together but I left you.” Michael never looked away from Alex while speaking. There was a heavy silence before Alex spoke again. 

“What’s done is done.” I moved out of the way as Alex shrugged on his jacket and Michael helped Noma move so she could put on her jacket. “All that matters is saving Noma and getting back to Vega.” Michael seemed to have a new purpose as he stalked towards the door once more. I followed quickly. While he might not have needed my help, he was getting it anyway. With one last good yank, the door slammed to the ground between us. Noma and Alex were coming over by then. They ducked inside and Noma started to climb first. It was very important to get her and Alex out of here fast. 

“I need you to climb for me ok?” Alex said, helping Noma start to climb up. “Keep moving.”

“Alex” Noma said, looking back to him. 

“Keep climbing.” He said, nudging her to continue. I was looking towards the doorway and Michael was looking up where the ladder went. Time was ticking away and we needed to move and now. “Noma go, move move.” Alex called at her, starting to climb after her. I could hear the guards coming down on us then. Alex and Michael did too. 

“Alex go now. Get Noma out.” He said quickly, looking to Alex and then back to the door. I was just out of sight now waiting. Noma had stopped and Alex told her to go. 

“Go with her. Julian has an endless army here. You’ll die here.” Michael was still weak. He wouldn’t be able to fend off whatever was coming this direction. 

“I’m not leaving you again.” Alex said, climbing down a rung as he looked at Michael.

“Then we’ll both die here and Vega will be lost.” Alex didn’t like this choice. 

“I’ll stay with him. Alex you need to go now. You’re more important. Save Noma.” I was scared, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t but I had to do this. Michael looked at me and so did Alex. 

“This isn’t the end. Our fates are tied.” Alex said, studying Michael. Michael nodded at him before turning and removing his hood. I heard Alex start climbing again as I readied my gun and Michael removed the blades from his sides as the 8-balls came in. If we could just delay them long enough…


	13. Choices

So we have a choice and I want your opinion!

These next little bit can be written two ways: 1) we follow Sam and Michael and all that or 2) Sam goes with Alex and Noma and whatever happens. 

I can (and probably will) write both however which would you like first? Just comment 1 or 2 for your choice.


	14. Chapter 14

I really wasn’t sure what happened in the fight. Michael and I stayed together fighting but I ran out of bullets and Michael was taken down by the 8-balls. I took a hard hit to the head and couldn’t remember anything. I did remember hearing someone yell Julian’s name. I was held by the collar of my jacket and I was pretty sure Michael was nearby. Feeling myself being dragged, I stumbled a little before being tossed onto the cement flooring hard. I rolled, running into Michael as I did so. 

“Get your rest. You’re gonna need it.” I knew that voice was Julian. He turned and left the room, whistling as he did so. I heard the door slam shut. I had yet to move but I forced myself to when I heard Gabriel’s voice. 

“Michael… Samantha.” I forced myself to sit up and looked down at Michael. He appeared to be merely unconscious, which was a relief at least. My head hurt something fierce as I looked over to Gabriel.   
“You look like you’ve have better days.” That actually got a small smirk from him. 

“You too. What happened?” He asked and I gave the recount as best as I could. I had no idea if Alex and Noma made it out or if they would even make it afterwards.   
“I think Alex and Noma got out. I can’t be sure though. We tried to fight the 8-balls. I’m not even sure what happened.” I sighed, leaning a little over Michael to get a look at his face. He was peaceful, which was a little concerning. I closed my eyes and stayed there a moment before I looked over to Gabriel. I could almost see two of him. “Gab…riel” I said softly, slumping over Michael and having no further memory of what was going on. 

When I woke up I was chained to a pole in the middle of the room. Michael and Gabriel were in chairs with a pole before them and a bunch of other equipment around them, around us really. I looked around, clearing my eyes and thoughts as much as I could. It was so hard to focus and my head still hurt. Laying on the concrete actually felt good which I was sure was not good. I heard some movement and glanced over, seeing one of them moving around. I couldn’t tell who unless he spoke. It was Gabriel.

“Michael.” Some electricity sparked over their heads and I flinched. It was bright in the otherwise black room. “Now is not the best time for sleep.” He sounded almost bored. Michael responded immediately which told me, he had been biding his time. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” I could see by the shadows that they were lifting their heads to look at one another. I wanted to say something but I just couldn’t find the energy. At the same time, the door opened behind me and I knew it had to be Julian coming back to see his handiwork. He flipped on the lights and walked closer. 

“Brothers.” Julian sounded so smug. I just closed my eyes and lay there as still as possible. 

“If you hope to frighten us Julian, you must know it will take more than a home-made toaster to do it.” Gabriel was ever the one to provoke someone. Julian chuckled before answering.

“I want to do so much more than frighten, Archangel. You know being a dyad, has advantages that no angel can imagine. I get to tap into the very nature of the beast.” I could hear someone moving around against the chains that were holding them. Then I heard another as Julian spoke again. “Human nature. The thing that separates us truly from them.” 

“And what is that?’ It was Michael speaking now. Maybe both of them had moved against the chains. I didn’t move to see. 

“Hatred. Oh they have the capacity to despise one another in a way that us angels just can’t comprehend. And they have honed that hatred through centuries of practice. Torture being one of its crowning achievements.”

“Seems Julian was more human than angel, even at Sodom.” Michael seemed to provoking him this time. I heard Gabriel and Julian chuckle a little at that comment. 

“Oh I see you Michael. Smug. You think I am the greatest of all Archangels. This is all beneath me. And I was, always below you. Your life. Your rank. The great gifts you were given freely through no work of your own. I’ve earned everything I own this day. Can you say the same?”

“Last I heard, madness has always been free.” I mentally laughed at that one. Nice one Gabriel. 

“Well it’s true as Lyrae, I was exploring that darker side of man’s nature. I carried out Father’s justice and you didn’t approve. Because you wanted all the blood, all the vengeance, for yourself.” I really wasn’t sure what I was listening to anymore as my head felt funny. Maybe I was hit harder than I first thought. A wave of nausea struck me and I had to fight not to move. I don’t know how much I missed but I did hear something about torture and electricity. I think that was something Archangels were weak to. One of the few things. 

“…it is perfect for my purposes. You know ironically it was first used in Stalin’s Russia to force traitors to confess as they sat across from a loved one. Above each of you, are two live wires I’ve connected to the power grid of this facility. Each has enough volts of electricity to destroy even your powerful bodies.” I heard it sparking loudly. “That metal pipe controls whether or not the live wires descend or stay in place. And to stop from being killed, each of you will have to take turns grasping it. The pipe delivers a small electrical charge that will wear you down.”

“Seems like a lot of work to kill us. You have Empyrean steel in New Delphi.” Gabriel made a good point.

“I don’t want to kill you Gabriel. I want to break you. And then, I’ll take one of your bodies and make it my own.” There was a pause before he continued. “Any questions?” No one said anything. “Let’s have a test shall we? Let you see what you’ll experience on a larger scale.” He moved around somewhere nearby and then I couldn’t control my reaction. I felt the shock rush through my body and I shrieked and jerked as much as I could. Of course I couldn’t move anywhere at all. It lasted only a moment but I collapsed panting and trembling. 

“Julian!” Michael and Gabriel yelled at him at the same time which only made the man laugh. 

“I said it was a test. She will be fine. Or maybe I’ll make her a dyad like me. She could be useful.” He knelt near me and I moved away as much as I could. I heard the chains moving again. Someone wasn’t happy. Julian stood then and turned on the switchboard. I heard the electricity surge to life then dim to a dull humming noise. One of them grabbed the pipe. I moved to look and saw it was Michael. 

“Have fun.” Julian walked to the door then paused. “Oh and if you should think about escaping, the chains the girl has on will kill her.” He shut the door afterwards and we were left alone. 

“Admittedly I don’t know everything but how would he steal our bodies?” Gabriel didn’t sound so confident now. I didn’t look up but it sounded like he grabbed the pipe and Michael moved back on his chair. 

“I’m not anxious to find out.” Michael replied, looking down at me. Not only did their lives hang in the balance, so did mine apparently. Julian really had everything figured out. I drifted in and out a lot of consciousness, especially when the pipe was let go entirely even for a few seconds. Julian forgot to mention it would shock me in those cases and it happened more than once. Even if I had heard what was going on, I wouldn’t have been able to do much about it. I was too weak to do much more than lay there and look up at them both. 

I fainted at some point but when I came back around, Michael and Gabriel were holding the pipe. It sounded like it had been turned up. Even I could feel the change in the air. I flinched a little and shook my head. I had to focus. Enough of this. Both of them looked like they were stretched thin by all that was going on. I pulled on my chains, a weak rattle being heard. It drew their attention. I braced myself and pulled as hard as I could. I heard a few bones breaking in my wrist before it came free of the chain. I grit my teeth and worked off the other one as quickly as I could. That prompted Gabriel to jerk upwards and grab the live wire above his head. Michael did the same a moment later. 

I struggled to get to my feet to shut the machine off but Michael was faster. I tripped over myself and landed on my knees. How he got free I don’t know. He shut off the machine and Gabriel slumped in his chair smoking. I dragged myself up and tried to get him to respond. The door was opened just as Michael removed one of the pins on his back keeping his wings from coming out. I clung to the chair and then looked down to Gabriel. 

“Come on Gabriel. Come around. We need you.” I said, gently coaxing him back to reality. I couldn’t remove the chains, though I tried as best as I could. I just hadn’t the strength to break them off and I couldn’t get the pins to move either. Michael killed the few 8-balls that came through the door before he came back to us. He broke off the cuffs with using the metal stake and then hauled Gabriel up with an arm over his shoulder. I helped as much as I could. 

“You must go to him. Alex awaits.” Gabriel was aware it seemed now as he shoved me forward. I ran into the table and paused to grab my gun.

“I won’t leave you.” Michael was determined to get all of us out of there, even if we had to drag each other. I felt the same. I stood outside the door as Michael grabbed his swords off the table. Gabriel twisted then and shoved Michael out the door. We ran into each other before Gabriel slammed the door shut and locked it. 

“Brother don’t do this!” Michael yelled, pounding on the door.

“Gabriel please!” I cried, leaning on the door but we couldn’t leave him there. I looked to Michael and either of us knew what to do. We were too weak collectively to hang around too long. 

“I can’t leave anyway. I still have to kill Julian.” Gabriel sounded exhausted but we couldn’t do anything about it or for him. After beating on the door for a few moments, I pulled on Michael’s sleeve.

“We have to go. We can’t wait anymore. If we get caught, Julian will kill someone, or all of us.” Michael looked pained but we took off. It was harder than I thought but we made it to freedom. Now it was just getting to Alex. I knew Michael wanted to fly and as I was about to tell him to leave him, he grabbed me around the waist and unfurled his wings. I was concerned but said nothing. I trusted him. I don’t know how Michael knew where to go but he did. 

We landed hard and I let go of him and he of me. I staggered to my feet but stayed close to him. Alex was armed with a chainsaw and I could see Noma nearby. We approached them both and I smiled in relief. At least they were alive. 

“You’re late.” Alex said sharply, but I had a feeling he was really rather glad to see Michael. Alex closed the distance between himself and Michael and hugged Michael. It seemed to catch him off guard before he returned it. I just smiled, laughing shortly in relief. I looked skyward a moment in thanks before I focused on the moment at hand. They patted each other, a little awkwardly but clearly there was love there. They both stepped back then as Michael looked to his second in command. 

“Noma, your wounds. Are they-“

“Alex sewed me up. I’m ok.” She was quick to answer. I wondered if there was more and it looked like Michael did too. 

“Is Gabriel dead?” Alex asked and his tone sounded hopeful. I know he wanted all this over. 

“Gabriel is captive in New Delphi.”

“He’s alive?” I nodded, even if it wasn’t at me. 

“Gabriel sacrificed himself so that I could escape and get to you. He kept Samantha alive as he promised.”

“Doesn’t sound like Gabriel.” I wouldn’t have believed it either really, unless I had lived it. Truth be told, Gabriel was a hard one to truly pin point. 

“Gabriel is full of surprises.”

“And Julian?”

“Soon he will raise his army and attack Vega. That’s clear. The city doesn’t have much time.” No one looked comfortable with this.


	15. Chapter 15

“We need to get going.” Alex walked past us both. Noma shared a look with Michael before she took walked off, leaving us standing there. I knew there was more to what was going on and I think Michael did too. We walked for a time until we ran into a white house with some trucks and other things out front. I flinched at the smell. 

“Smell that?” Noma asked to which I gave her a bland look. No one answered. 

“Did you sleep here?” Michael asked as he looked around. There were still smoking bodies lying around what was the yard. 

“Yeah.” Alex answered him as all of us walked closer. I kept some distance from the bodies. I wasn’t scared of them getting up but I didn’t care for the odor they were still emitting. It made me feel sick all over again and I had just got my head to stop spinning. 

“8-balls. Destroyed before they could reach the house. Looks like someone was protecting you.” Michael knelt down by one of the bodies. “They were burned from the inside out. I’ve seen this before.” I glanced away, knowing what he was talking about. We had seen it back in Mallory. 

“When?” Noma asked, her eyes on Michael. He didn’t directly answer her. 

“Recently.” We moved on then and Alex was going to try and get a truck to run. It would make things easier if he could that was for sure. I sat on a truck hood, leaning against Michael’s back gently. I knew he had to be hurting still from the pins being so recently removed as well as using his wings. He never did seem to mind I was leaning on him which was nice. Noma was close.

“What you did for Alex was extremely brave and rare. I realize the price is great.” He was speaking to Noma.

“I did what I had to. Now I need to make sure he gets home to Vega.”

“And what happens then?”

“Guess we’ll see. Won’t we?” There was a moment’s hesitation before she continued to talk. “Yesterday um, I went out to draw the 8-balls away from Alex and something strange happened.” 

“What?” 

“A man appeared to me. There was a presence about him. Like he was something more. I was delirious. What sticks in my mind is he said ‘Bring him East.’ Does it make any sense to you?” The only thing I could think of was maybe there was something else out there but East would also take him back to Mallory, eventually. 

“No.” Either Michael wasn’t thinking or he didn’t care to find out what was going on with this person that showed himself to Noma. At that same time, Alex got the truck running. 

“Let’s roll.” I hoped off and started for the truck, the others following.

“You think your brother’s still alive?”

“He is for now. I can’t imagine what he’s going through.” Michael opened the door and Noma hoped in and Michael looked to me. I shook my head. 

“I’ll stay in the back. I want the fresh air.” I hoped into the back and curled up against the glass window. He studied me a moment before he joined them inside the cab. I didn’t mind. 

We drove until we got close enough to Vega that we should walk. That and the truck ran out of gas. Pretty good reason in my opinion. There was so much going on. Alex wanted to get back to Vega for many reasons. Noma seemed to be hiding something and Michael was likely hopeful he could save his brother. I wanted too as well which didn’t seem to go over well with the others. It was just going to have to stay that way it seemed. 

While walking through a field at night was normally creepy, this felt worse. I kept alert for anything at all. 

“Carry him. Fly over the walls.” Noma sounded desperate for Alex to be inside Vega’s walls once more. Alex made no comment nor looked backed. 

“I don’t think that would be wise.”

“I’ll be fine Michael. A few 8-balls won’t stop me.” 

“I’ll stay with her.” I offered, earning a glance from both of the angels I was walking in between at the time. I quickened my pace to match Alex’s. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about. Vega’s guns could fire on me as they would any invading angel.”

“You’d survive.” We stopped as they spoke. 

“But I might not be so lucky.” Finally Alex made a comment on this. It was his fate after all. “So let’s keep moving.” Before we could move though, an 8-ball burst from the grass around us. I jumped, fumbling for my gun. 

“An 8-ball.”

“Run.” Michael didn’t need to tell us twice. All three of us took off running. “Stop!” Michael yelled and we all dropped where we were. Alex, surprisingly, was keeping me somewhat in front of him. Michael dropped over us all, shielding us with his wings as an explosion went off behind him. We shook it off once Michael moved away. We hurried on but slowed once more once we felt it was safe enough.   
“Was that 8-ball one of Julian’s soldiers?” Noma asked. I didn’t want the answer but I had a gut feeling it was. 

“Yes. He was dressed for the part.” Michael didn’t sound like he was looking forward to finding anymore of them than we were. 

“I don’t get it. Suicide 8-balls. Why would a lower angel want to sacrifice their new body?” Alex was asking the questions I wanted to know as well. Funny how the human mind works. 

“Perhaps Julian promised them an angel body next time.” Michael was casting his gaze to the right as we walked in nearly a line across. 

“Is that even possible?” After all I had seen, I wouldn’t put it past anyone for that to be true. I didn’t think a human could want to be possessed or that said possessed human would be as strong as Julian.

“No, but maybe they don’t know that.” Noma responded, stopping to talk to Alex as Michael and I continued to walk forward. I glanced back to them. “Who would say no to wings?” Who indeed I wondered. They started to move again then. 

“Noms…” Alex didn’t get to finish. Michael was standing by some cars as we came over. I didn’t want to know what he found and why he was shhhing us. 

“Julian’s army.” Alex stated as we looked over a field of 8-balls laying in the dirt, all facing towards Vega. “They’re already here.” There was a lot of them too. 

“We’ll never get through them.”

“The army as found in New Delphi didn’t wake out of their stasis. Maybe we can actually get through these guys the same way.” Alex gestured towards them while speaking. It was possible…

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Michael wasn’t sure. 

“There’s got to be hundreds of them.” Noma wasn’t so sure either. I shifted my eyes to each one before I darted past them and out into that field. I was scared yes but I didn’t flinch this time. I heard Michael hiss something at me but I didn’t look back. I made it a few feet out past some of them before I looked back. Not one of them had moved a muscle. It was like I wasn’t there. I motioned them forward then. 

“Be careful. They could wake easily.” Michael murmured, motioning with his hands as he spoke. 

“So what? He sneaks his camouflaged 8-balls in at night?” Noma had a good question. When they reached me, I walked with them. All of us were looking down. 

“Vega only has so many eyes.” Michael responded in a harsh whisper. I don’t know why he was but no one else seemed to correct him. 

“But then what?”

“He’s hidden his army here for a surprise attack.” As we walked, Alex tripped and touched one of the 8-balls on the shoulder. I was next to him and froze instantly. As did everyone else. We waited several seconds before moving on. Nothing appeared to be happening. Walking on, I thought I heard something behind us. Turning to gaze back, I drew in a short breath. The one Alex touched was up and she touched another one, bringing him to the present.

“Shit.” I hissed just as the female hissed something. The others heard this, glanced back, and took off running for the gates of Vega. I didn’t know if we would make it or not. The female grabbed for Alex but he tossed her off however the male got him down. I slid to a halt to turn and help, as did Michael. 

“Alex.” We had to hurry. None of us were up to fighting and we had few weapons. Michael tossed the possessed off Alex and reached down to help him up. Instantly, something went wrong and Michael seemed to faint right there. 

“Michael! Michael. Michael!” Alex called as he cushioned the fall and leaned over him as he lay on the ground. Something was wrong. I stood nearby, looking down at them. 

“What’s happening?” Noma was worried as was I. People don’t just faint like that. 

“I don’t know.” Michael came around just as quickly as he went down. He appeared to be disoriented and I couldn’t blame him. 

“Michael, what happened? What happened?” Alex asked. Michael didn’t respond. 

“Guys, more are getting up.” I said, feeling anxious and knowing that we were going to be overrun and fast.

“We don’t have time for this.” Noma was pulling Michael to his feet with Alex’s help. “Michael!” We ran as much as we could. Alex and Noma were supporting Michael between them. I used my gun to pick off a few but I quickly ran out of bullets. The trio parted and ran on their own. The gates were close and I felt we could make it. There was some cars in front of us but we came up short as 8-balls came from the other side of them. Trapped. Anywhere we looked there was danger and death. 

“We’re not gonna make it.” Noma said in a breathless tone as she looked around us. 

“We have to try Noma.” I said, holding my gun as firmly as I could. Even with only two bullets, it would still be a good weapon. 

“We’re not gonna make it. Michael’s too weak.” Which was true sadly. 

“Then we fight.” Alex stated, reaching down to grab a metal pipe off the ground. Chaos descended then. Michael used his blades but he lacked his usual smooth grace. I stayed close, trying to help him as much as I could even directing his arm a few times when he wasn’t aware enough to see one coming. He had an unreadable look on his face but said nothing. Michael looked like he was going to fall over and did end in a crouch a few times. I got him back onto his feet.

“There’s too many of them.” Alex was right and we had to move. Alex and Noma supported him once more and I picked off a few who got too close with a well-placed gun and my own metal pipe. We didn’t have to go far before we heard gunfire behind us. Turning to see what was going on, it was some of Vega’s soldiers in a jeep. I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad in my life. I smiled and shook my head. I pried the swords from Michael’s hands and replaced them at his sides. We shared a long pause of a look before I looked away and we were saved. Alex and Noma shared a kiss of relief and I couldn’t blame them. It was well deserved after all that happened. 

It was awkward being welcomed back to Vega, considering how we all left it months ago now. Michael was the lead once we got into the building. I had been nothing but trouble really so I hung back. Alex and Noma were side by side next and I was last. When everyone in the room started clapping, I stepped back into the shadows. Michael and Alex were the ones that were important. I could tell by Noma’s body language she wasn’t comfortable either. I could see Claire as well and knew that Alex may run back to her. He did have a thing for her before. 

Later, Alex went to talk to Claire. I stayed back with Michael and Noma. Even then it felt like something wasn’t right about all of this. This wasn’t the same city. I sighed and looked out the window. I could hear the other two talking. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” It was a simple answer. So very like Michael. 

“We fought so hard to get Alex back home but to what?”

“You did your duty. That’s all anyone could ask.” 

“Was it my duty to return him to Claire too?” I could hear the pain in her voice. 

“Yes but not for them. For Vega. Maybe even for our kind.” I heard Noma huff softly. 

“I don’t have wings. I don’t have Alex. What do I have?” Whatever the answer was, I couldn’t understand it. Michael spoke in angelic, which was like silk coming from him. I hadn’t heard it often but it was a beautiful language, when it wasn’t being hissed by an 8-ball. I heard something change then and looked over. Michael looked different and then fell into the wall, trying to support himself. 

“Michael?” He looked like he didn’t hear Noma. I got up quickly and came over. 

“Mallory.” He said, straightening a moment before he collapsed. Noma caught him and eased him to the ground. 

“Michael! Guards!” Noma wasn’t sure what to do and I dropped to my knees next to him. I heard him say Mallory and I knew that he was talking about that town we were in. What was going on there and how could he even know? Was God reaching out to him finally or was it something else that was urging him to return or warn him of something?

We managed to get him onto the couch but that didn’t help at all. He was still asleep or in a coma. I wasn’t sure what was going on but I had a feeling it wasn’t going to end well for anyone. I sat next to him on the floor until I finally fell asleep with my head on the couch near him. I was only half asleep when I heard Noma and Alex talking. I couldn’t stay awake but Noma said something about never seeing Michael sick. Was that all this was? It didn’t feel like it at all. 

I woke up a little later when I head Alex talking to Noma again. There was something big going on that involved the reactors. I knew the city was in trouble. I wanted to help but I felt sluggish and more tired than I should. I heard Noma hiss and the couch moved a little. She must have been leaning on it. Alex was near her. 

“What’s wrong?” It was Alex speaking. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Noma responded but she sounded like she was in pain. There was some moving around and sighs. I looked up to see Noma leaning on the couch and Alex standing near her with his hand on her neck and face. 

“Sometimes, it feels like they’re being torn off again.” I knew she meant her wings and I felt bad for her. Alex looked like he was understanding the situation as he looked at her. I could see the level of care he had in his eyes for her. 

“Phantom pains.” It made sense. She shook her head a little. 

“Worse.” She looked up at him like he was her world. “It’s crazy how much a part of you can hurt so much after it’s gone.” There was some tension there and I got to my feet. Both of them looked at me a moment before I left. I didn’t want to stay there and hear the awkward conversation that was bound to come up. I washed my face in the sink in the bathroom and looked at myself. The mirror showed the circles under my eyes and my tension in my neck and shoulders. I went to the room I was told to use and grabbed some clothing and went for a shower. I needed something to take my mind of all that was going on. 

By the time I got out of the shower, Noma had been trying to wake up Michael. She had tried to keep him cool with a cloth and even seemed to wash his hand. As she was leaning over him, I walked into the room and frowned. I had hoped he was awake. He gasped then and I dropped my towel from my hair in shock. 

“Michael!” I cried with a smile, coming over to the edge of the couch. He half way sat up, almost fully ignoring Noma and me. 

“The stars. The constellations.” He seemed disoriented as he looked past Noma who was right in front of him. 

“Michael you’re ok. What stars?” She asked, not understanding. He continued without missing a beat. 

“Where’s Alex? I need to see him.” He was practically jumping to his feet as Noma tried to stop him. I just stood there in surprise. Neither of us could stop him as he hoped off the couch. He almost flew down the hallway in his haste. Noma and I ran after him. We caught up to him and followed him around. I wasn’t where he was going, other than he was looking for Alex. We found him a bunker that was the command center. Claire was there and giving another speech. 

I stayed to the side and listened. I hadn’t been here in months and honestly, I didn’t miss being here. I almost liked living freely outside with dangerous 8-balls better than living in a walled city that was trying to attack itself. Alex walked over with a look of surprise. 

“Michael. You’re ok.” Alex stood next to Michael as the angel turned a little. 

“For now. The constellation on your marking. Show it to me again.” Alex immediately rolled up his sleeve to show the angel. 

“The newest one.” Alex pointed to a place on his arm. I couldn’t see it from where I was standing. 

“When did you get it?” Michael asked, paying very close attention. 

“On the way to Vega. It woke me up.” It was a surprise to me and Michael took up his stance of his hands on his hips again. I was beginning to find that pose funny and annoying at the same time. He sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, looking at him closely. 

“It’s the morning star.” Michael said matter of factly. 

“The morning star?” Noma turned to pay more attention now and so I moved closer. 

“We called him the morning star. My older brother. Lucifer, he’s alive.”

“Lucifer’s alive?” Noma didn’t seem to believe it at all. I was left in the dark for this part of the conversation but that didn’t matter. I knew it was something heavy. I placed a hand on Michael’s arm gently and curled my fingers into his arm. I had a bad feeling about all this but I couldn’t really voice it. Everyone was on edge as it was. As we stood there, taking in all that Claire had said and done in the last few minutes, the lights flickered. 

“What was that?” Alex asked, looking to Michael. I let him go and stepped back. That feeling was back and I felt myself beginning to panic. All the lights in the command room started to go out, causing everyone to look around in wonder and mounting fear. Lights went on and off and then everything went to hell. Bullets started to fly and people killed each other. I screamed and dropped to the ground in fear. There was a small part of me that knew this wasn’t real for it being so sudden but I couldn’t grasp hat enough to pull it together. 

I heard Alex fighting someone and Michael and Noma get involved as well. I was ignored and that was just as well. When I looked up, I couldn’t see anything. I was blind which scared me more than anything else. All the noises around me only made my panic worse. 

“Michael! Alex!” I screamed, backing up into a wall and staying there. I couldn’t fend for myself, which was something I really did fear. I heard Claire call out for Alex but I couldn’t even begin to wonder what direction any of them were in. I think Alex called back to her and I heard someone getting close to me. I tensed, not knowing who it was that was hauling me to my feet. Whoever it was was not friendly and they were pulled away from me seconds later. 

“Claire stop!” Alex was yelling for her.

“Noma go!” I heard Michael and he was close. I felt a familiar hand in mine and I was pulled after someone. It had to be Michael. As we left the room, I heard the alarms go off. Had someone shut the doors? I didn’t know. We continued to run and I heard others nearby. Maybe Noma and Alex. 

“Alex wait.” It was Michael and he was the one holding onto my hand. I ran into him when he stopped moving. I heard Alex speak. 

“What the hell is this?” I clung to Michael’s hand with all my might.

“It’s the Amphorae of Darkness. Brings out the darkness inside us. Drives you mad with visions to make you hurt yourself or someone else.” We moved into another room and I felt Noma place a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was her touch as Alex spoke and seemed in front of us and Noma had to be there. “Some are nightmares but some are dreams. Beautiful but fatal. All end in death.” My hand tightened on his and I felt his grip mine more firmly as a response. 

“I’m not seeing anything. Nightmares or dreams.” It was Alex again. 

“Neither am I but angels can withstand their effects longer than humans. Doesn’t explain you though.” Michael sounded a little confused. “Samantha, are you alright? What do you see?”

“Nothing. I’m blind and that scares me a lot.” I could hear the tremble in my own voice. I was armed and I turned my head towards Michael’s voice. “Take my gun. I don’t want to have it right now.” He shifted and I felt the weight leave my person.

“I gotta find Claire.” Alex was about to leave again it seemed.


	16. Chapter 16

“No, no the only way to help Claire is to find the amphorae and close it. No human can do it. Only an angel can re-seal it.” There was movement nearby and I heard something be picked up. “It’s close. I can sense it nearby.”

“I can feel it. Follow me.” It was Noma. We took off following her, Michael not letting go of my hand the whole time. I stumbled some, over what I don’t know and I didn’t want to know. Maybe I was lucky I didn’t have to see Vega destroy itself. I don’t know where we went but I could hear gunshots again and I tensed. I itched for my gun but I knew I told Michael to take it and that was a better option. I couldn’t shot like this anyway. My mind wandered, wondering what would happen if he let go of me, or if I pulled away from him and was left behind. Fear was starting to take over once more. I dug my fingers into his hand and he stopped a moment to pry my fingers off. I panicked then until my hands gripped his arms and his hands were on my face. 

“Calm down. I won’t leave you behind. I know you are scared. Try to focus.” His voice was reassuring and I was feeling a little better. I forced a nod and he took my hand once more. We continued to move and I was getting better not tripping over things as I heard him move first and mimicked it as best as I could. The air felt different so I think we entered a building. 

“We’ll need to search all the floors.” Michael said as we walked. So we were in a building then. Maybe a hospital or a casino. 

“How the hell did the amphorae get inside the city?” Noma sounded worried and I could only imagine how they felt. They could see all the destruction and Alex… Alex could turn but I somehow felt he wasn’t going to. 

“I don’t know.” Michael had his bored tone out, which typically meant he was thinking deeply about the current situation. “But obliviously Julian must have found it in New Delphi.” There was some silence before Alex broke it. 

“Quite it.” What happened? “I’m not seeing any visions or whatever.”

“But you’re human. You should have been affected by now. Even Sam has been affected.” Noma must have been the one who was doubting Alex. 

“Perhaps he won’t be. The amphorae brings out the darkness within but Alex is the last pure heart.”

“Meaning?” It was Alex.

“There’s no darkness inside you.” Even I knew every human had some darkness inside them, the desire to hurt someone else or themselves at times. Alex grunted and I heard a soft plea of ‘help me.” It sounded like it was a woman. 

“We need to split up. The amphorae’s trying to preserve itself. It’ll choose a victim to protect it. But we need to hurry. He may not succumb but you and I will and Samantha already has.” Michael was so matter of fact about everything. I felt the eyes of the others land on me. 

“I’m ok just please don’t leave me behind.” I hated how weak I sounded but I felt if I was with them, at least one of them, I would be able to control my own fears long enough. We moved again a few moments later. 

“I’ll search up here with Samantha.”

“I’ll take this floor.” Alex was going to head in another direction and I didn’t know where Noma was going to be. She didn’t say anything. I had no idea where we were going at all. All I could do was hold onto him and hope he wouldn’t end up killing me. 

“Michael, are you ok?” I asked, needing to know. He stopped to I assume look around. 

“For now it appears so.” He didn’t sound convinced of that and I didn’t want to find out how wrong I was. 

“We should keep looking then.” I wanted to tell him to leave me that it would be faster but I was scared of being on my own. I was terrified actually. We continued to look, or rather he did as I was just there. I couldn’t be of much help and right at the time I was thinking of making him leave me there, to my fears and all, he stopped suddenly. He walked ahead a little and I reached out and felt a doorframe. I don’t know what he was looking for but he took one step in the other direction and stopped. 

“Michael?” I asked, feeling him moving around and his hold on my hand getting go. He didn’t answer me at all and I was concerned. I blindly reached for him as he pushed my hand away. I heard something hit the ground. Kneeling, I felt along the ground for it and found something warm. Based on the shape, it was a flashlight. I stood once more. 

“Michael! Answer me.” I demanded, since he had moved away from me. I couldn’t let my fears get the best of me. 

“No!” He yelled and I jumped backed startled. I reached for him and found him. Grabbing him, I jerked on his arm but he didn’t respond still. “Noma…” What? I didn’t hear anything but him yelling and myself. “What have you done?” I didn’t hear anyone answer. Michael jerked back into me. I yelped and fell over, hitting the ground hard. I groaned, trying to right myself. Doubt filled my mind and I started to panic. I lay there, feeling like I was dying. Dimly I could hear Michael screaming out nearby but I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I was trembling I knew that.  
“Noma….” I could hear Michael was still nearby. 

“Michael please.” I said with as much energy as I could muster. It wasn’t much at all. I felt a hand on my leg and then I was jerked closer. I winced as I was pulled along the ground and then upright. 

“Sam. Are you alright?” It was Michael. I leaned against him, feeling like I was in water at that moment, physically and mentally. I must have nodded because he lifted me into his arms and took off down the hallway. At some point, I told him to put me down and he did. We continued on foot and I held his hand like it was a beacon in the darkness, which was true. 

“Was that a gunshot?” I said softly and he raced on. I was a few steps behind him. He made sure I was there and then I heard voices. It sounded like Alex and Noma were nearby. Michael left my side only a moment and went to break up something. 

“Get away from him!” He said as he shoved someone, I think Noma, into another wall. “I trusted you. After you said you would protect him with your life, you’ve been waiting for a chance to kill him haven’t you!”

“No Archangel, no I promise you!” I could tell it was Noma now.

“Lies! I know what’s in your heart.” I leaned on a wall but I felt I was close enough to touch them if I needed. 

“Back up Michael. You don’t know what you’re saying. It’s the darkness talking.” Alex must have pulled Michael away from Noma. 

“Michael calm down.” I pleaded, trying to reach for him. 

“You don’t know her Alex. She’s hiding something.” Michael replied and I heard rapid movement. Noma was moving.

“Get back! You can’t have it!” And then I heard running.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” That was Alex. “The amphorae. She has the amphorae.”

“Stay here.” Michael was trying to keep Alex out of danger. By now, he should know better. 

“I think I know where she’s going.” Alex was off after her or so I had to guess anyway. Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. 

“Alex. Alex get back here!” Running while blind is not something I would recommend. I tripped so many times. It was painful on me physically and emotionally as I was a burden. I fell through the swinging doors, nearly taking Michael out with me as he followed. I could hear Alex.

“Alex slow down.” He didn’t answer me at all. I don’t know what took Michael so long to move but we were headed in the wrong direction. I didn’t hear the footsteps to the left. It was to the right.   
“Michael.” He didn’t slow down and so I had to keep up. We rounded a corner and he stopped. I slammed right into him and he didn’t even move. I hissed softly and rubbed my nose. He was a stiff as a board and I couldn’t understand why. I heard nothing around us. Without sound, my fears and doubts were coming back but I pushed them away. 

“Alex.” I heard softly from the man in front of me. Alex was there? That wasn’t right. 

“No of course not.” He was clearly talking to someone but I couldn’t hear them. “Only at first. You were just a tiny infant. How could so helpless a creature bring my Father back?” He was moving now, a small step a time forward as if he was talking someone down. 

“Michael it’s not real. It’s the darkness.” I said, hoping to reach him. 

“So for a time, yes. The markings were all I cared for. But as the boy who would carry them grew, I saw that he was good, and kind, and brave. No father could be prouder of any son.” He stopped moving then and I hoped he may be heard what he wanted to hear. Like before, he stepped back in surprise but I was more ready. I put my hands up and braced myself. He moved to the side and into the wall, sliding down it. I followed him and cupped his face. I felt something wet slide between my fingers. He was crying!

“Michael, it’s not real.” I held his face, even as he cried out in anguish. I held him, hoping that this would get through to him somehow. I don’t know how long it took for him to come around but he did.   
“Sam?” He said softly, lifting a hand to cup my neck. I nodded. 

“Michael. You’re ok. It’s just the darkness. We have to find Noma and Alex.” He didn’t respond but he got up, pulling me with him. He carried me the rest of the way. I heard a door open and set me down.   
“Stay here.” He said gently, placing a kiss on my head and another on my lips. I was stunned by this act as he didn’t seem to show much interest. Then he was gone. I leaned against the doorway, keeping the door open as I listened to what was going on. He was running but I couldn’t make out much more. I felt the fear and doubt coming over me again. I was too tired to fight it this time and found myself blinded even more by it. 

Following the voices I could hear of Michael yelling at Noma, Noma gasping for air and telling Michael something, I found Alex. I couldn’t control myself as I did try to attack him. It was clumsy and he easily knocked me backwards. I landed on the gravel roof. Almost immediately, I convulsed with fear, panic, and pain. I couldn’t explain what happened, even if I wanted to. Then it just stopped. I was laying on the rooftop confused and disoriented.

“How did you do that?” Michael was nearby. I blinked and I could see my focus coming back. I had never been so glad to see him, Noma, and Alex before in my life. Sitting up, I waited for the world to come back into focus. 

Noma made some heartbroken sounds and Alex ran over to her. He held her close, making her look him in the eye. Michael stood nearby. 

“I’m so sorry.” Alex said gently to her. “Your wings. I’m so sorry.” She started to cry then, leaning against his shoulder. I didn’t know what to do or say. Slowly, I got to my feet and went over to them. Michael pulled me close and I hugged him tight. Looking to Alex and Noma, I dropped to my knees near them and leaned against Alex gently as Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. There was a moment none of us knew what to say. Michael broke the silence. 

“The amphorae of darkness has served my kind for an eternity, but now I realize it should have been destroyed long ago.”

“We need to find out who survived.” Alex was always the solider. “Come on.” He helped Noma to her feet. He paused only long enough to look at me. 

“I’m staying here with Michael. I’ll catch up later. I promise.” Alex nodded and he then turned to helping Noma get out there. 

“Be careful. The one who did this will still be near.” Michael and I watched them leave before standing up. Michael turned to face the city, which was a wreck. Buildings burned and it was clear there was death everywhere. So much for the last human stronghold. I brushed off my clothing as much as I could before I walked around some. Losing my sight and getting it back was hard to come to terms with. Moving, I stood in front of Michael. He was forced to look down at me.

“Do you think this was Julian?” I asked, hoping he had some reassuring words of wisdom. 

“I don’t know. I’m just glad we made it through the night.” I had to agree there. I closed my eyes and leaned on him once more. He wrapped his arms around me gently. This world was so unpredictable that I was scared I was going to lose someone I cared for any second. Shaking off the doubt, I looked back up at him. My eyes widened as I saw someone land behind him and all of us went over the side of the building. 

I’m not entirely sure how it happened but Michael took the brunt of the fall through a ceiling and into the ground. He rolled me out of the way almost immediately. I coughed and gasped for air as the dust settled. Michael and the silent attacker were back on their feet soon after. I leaned against the wall. It seemed Michael and I noticed who it was at the same time. 

“Gabriel.” Michael seemed surprised to see his brother. I knew I was. At least he was alive. “The darkness. It was you.”

“Father may have gone but at least He left His toys behind.” Gabriel replied without emotion. 

“What have you done?” I got to my feet now. I was unarmed but I knew Michael still had his swords and my gun. I moved closer to him. Staring at Gabriel, his eyes changed like Julian’s had but not the same. “Gabriel. Your eyes. The darkness is inside you. Julian did this to you. You’re not yourself.”

“Nonsense. Julian merely lifted the veil. For so long I blamed Alex for everything that’s happened. Now I know who’s truly responsible.” He turned then to the side and I grabbed my gun from Michael’s belt. He didn’t move but at least I was armed. Gabriel grabbed something, as I could see his arm moving. It was a sword.

“No. We stood together in New Delphi. I haven’t forgotten your sacrifice.” Gabriel had his back to us then and then whipped around with a sword in hand. He threw it at Michael. It was deftly caught. I moved a few steps back from Michael and Gabriel. The sword was dropped and Gabriel withdrew another sword.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kill you Michael and everything you love. Starting with the girl.”

“I won’t fight you.”  
“Good. Then die. Quickly.” I dove out of the way as Gabriel charged at Michael. The fight was so quick with Michael on the defensive, dodging blows and even seemingly to roll out of the way in mid-air, and then Gabriel kicked him in the chest and he landed on the ground. It seemed to stun Michael for a few seconds before he got up. Gabriel looked at me then. 

“Why did you stay with him girl? He will betray you as well.” I leveled my gun at him but didn’t shoot. 

“You said you would protect me Gabriel. Don’t do this! It’s Julian who did this to you.” He laughed at my words and didn’t seem inclined at all to give me a serious answer.   
Michael was on his feet and removed his swords then. A few second standoff occurred before they were at it once more. Swords clashed and I just tried to stay out of the way. It was like a deadly dance they were playing and I didn’t like it. 

“Gabriel stop.”

“You betrayed me time and time again.” Gabriel advanced on Michael as he walked backwards around the upper level of the room we were in. 

“Sam get out of here! Run.” Michael commanded but I was frozen. The swords clashed again.


	17. Chapter 17

“You were the one Julian wanted to kill yet I was the one he tortured after you left.”

“I left to protect the Chosen One and Father’s markings. I did it all for us. For the family!” He shoved back on the swords that were together and tried to get Gabriel to back off. It didn’t last long. Gabriel got him locked with the swords again just as quick as he was deflected.

“What has family ever meant to you? You BETRAYED our family. Gave your gift away.” The swords were getting close to Michael’s chest and then Gabriel moved to try and slice him with the sword. Michael moved just in time to get hit by the hilt. I heard a sword hit the ground and he stumbled off, Gabriel on his heels. I wasn’t sure what to do at all right that moment. I finally made a choice and took off running. I had to get to Alex and Noma. They could help somehow. Gabriel couldn’t help himself right now and he wouldn’t actually kill Michael. Or so I hoped.

It took me a long time to find anyone again. The city was a mess and there was 8-balls everywhere. If we couldn’t stop them, the city was going to be overrun and we would all die. I ran into Claire along the way and we both headed to find Alex. It seemed Claire knew where he was which was good. 

“Claire, Sam. What is it?” Noma and Alex looked pleased to see me at least. We stopped near him and some other humans who were armed for a fight. Noma pulled me over to the side. 

“Where is Michael?” She asked and I shifted on my feet.

“Gabriel has him. They were fighting and Michael told me to run. I don’t know what happened but Gabriel let the amphorae lose. He did this to Vega.” Noma was surprised and yet I felt there was something more to all of this. She eyed Alex a moment as he spoke to Claire and then looked back at me.

“We can‘t tell Alex yet. We need him to focus.” I frowned and was going to argue. 

“Let’s go.” Alex turned and we were going to follow him. Claire stated she needed a bigger gun and went to get one. I smirked and grabbed one myself. I moved to the front of the truck and waited for everyone else. Alex joined me after a moment. I knew this was probably my only chance to tell him what I knew.

“Hey Alex, listen.” He turned to look at me. 

“What is it?” He asked, wondering what I had to say. I looked back at him and then away. I couldn’t do it. It wasn’t just because of Noma either. 

“I don’t believe much in this Chosen One thing but if anyone can save us, angels and humans, I believe it is you.” It was true and we never really did speak about such things. He gave a little smile and pat me on the shoulder.

“We’ll make it out of this. Besides, Michael would kill me if you died.” I laughed a little but I wasn’t so sure. I had no idea where Michael and I stood anymore. 

“Let’s go. Let’s go!” Alex called, shutting the door and heading out. I followed him, knowing the others would be behind us. We found ourselves on the way to the tunnel under one of the casinos that led right into Vega. We had to get there and protect the gates. There was no other option. When we arrived, they were already there. 

“Fan out!” Alex commanded and we all did so without error. It was like old times again for some reason. Claire stayed near Alex and I parked myself near Noma.

“They’re gonna break through.” Noma was just as worried as the rest of us. 

“Gates not going to hold much longer.” I frowned and looked over at it. Alex was right. The gate was going to give in eventually. Suddenly, the gate dropped and the 8-balls were charging. I closed my eyes and then knelt and stared firing, Noma nearby. This was our only hope for survival was to keep them here from getting any closer. Still, there was so many of them. 

“I’m running out of ammo.” Alex wasn’t the only one. No one was going to be able to make it much longer.

“Alex, there’s too many of them.” Noma said as she continued to fire. I looked to her, then Claire, and finally Alex who was standing up. He seemed to have a plan, whether it worked or not, was anyone’s guess. 

“Alex, we have to do something or get out of here.” I said, killing a few more 8-balls that got too close. Alex put down his weapon, rolled up his sleeves and walked right towards the 8-balls. One by one we all stopped firing as Alex stood there, chanting. He was going to try to remove the 8-balls. That was insane. I started to take a step forward and Noma stopped me.

“This could kill him.” I tried to shrug her hand off.

“Let him try.” She replied, not taking her eyes off him. I had no choice but to stand there and wait. We could see his arms starting to glow, the markings becoming active from the words. It was amazing to watch. One by one, the 8-balls dropped and soon there was a flash and they all went down. Alex gasped and doubled over, dropping to the ground on his knees with one hand around his midsection.   
Claire ran forward calling out to him. I stayed where I was in awe. Maybe he really was the one meant to save us all. I went back and forth on believing it but after this, I had no doubts. Those on the ground were getting up but they were human. Alex had cleansed them all from the 8-balls that had been possessing them. I backed up and shook my head. This was amazing. With those cleansed being taken to safety, we had to check on the gates and see they still held. 

I was already on my way to the surface when the others ran into me. 

“Why did you leave?” Alex demanded, holding me by the arm. I looked at him and shook my head. I couldn’t give a reason. 

“Come on. We have to move.” And so we did. Alex wasn’t armed anymore so I gave him my pistol. It was better than nothing. Alex grabbed a man who was running by the car we were taking shelter behind. We found out the gates were open and 8-balls were everywhere. This was the end of Vega then. 

“Let’s go. Let’s go. Let’s go.” Alex led us as we continued down the street. He grabbed a gun off a dead solider and continued on. We talked about getting the gates closed and it was then Claire brought up that David Whele was left in the control room where the gates were. Alex and I couldn’t believe her. I moved by Noma and then stopped as I looked at a vehicle driving by. General Riesin was at the front. So he was a dyad then now too.

Alex explained to Claire what happened in New Delphi and what her father could possibly be at that moment. I didn’t think it was a mere possibly. It had happened. As things continued from bad to worse, I slipped away. No one noticed as they were watching a broadcast on the big screen about bringing Alex or his head to the General. I didn’t know what I was going to do but I did know this city. I had to try and get to Riesen first. It was my only plan. 

I weaved my way through town to get to House Thorn. There were tunnels connecting them all together but they weren’t always easy to find. I knew where it was because I had used it at least once. Running down the hallway, I made it to the elevator. I could hear people coming so I quickly got on and went up. I stepped out and ducked behind a column. There was no one in the hallway but I could hear talking. I couldn’t make it out but once the door opened, I could see Claire was there and with her father. Damn! I was too late.

Hearing the elevator again, I whirled around ready to fire and there was Alex, about to do the same to me. I glared at him but looked back to see the 8-balls in the hallway. I motioned there was two and pointed. He checked from where he. I counted down and we both swung out and killed the 8-balls quickly. Stepping into the room, Riesen had Claire by then and that caused us to stop. 

“Glad you could join us young man. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about.” He was holding a gun to Claire’s head.

“Let her go.” Alex demanded. I wondered if he could take the shot and not get Claire. 

“Put the gun down and kick it over to me.” Riesen said calmly as he cocked the gun. ”Or Claire dies.” When we hesitated, he pulled the trigger. I yelped and dropped to the ground holding my arm. The command came again.

“Don’t do it Alex.” Claire was trying to be the hero. I said nothing, just trying to get beyond the pain in my arm. “Don’t do it.” I could tell Alex was trying to line up the shot. 

“Ok!” he said, tossing down the gun. “Here I am.” He disarmed himself. “You want me, let her go.” He stepped closer as he was speaking. “Spare her life. Take mine.” Claire was tossed to the side, right by the pistol Alex had tossed away. I crawled to my knees and got up. Thankfully the wound wasn’t deep but it was painful. Letting it go, I stood there, waiting and watching. 

“I’ve heard of your eviction talents. Powerful to be sure but you’re one man. Our numbers are endless.” Claire got to her feet by this time, but did notice the gun. “I doubt that you could evict us all but then again I’m not going to sit around to find out.” There was a pause before he continued speaking. “Gabriel could have wiped out the entire human race in a month and yet, human kind withstood him for 25 years. Because of you.”

“You can kill me, but people will fight without me. And they will win.” Alex said bravely.

“Well we will see, when I hang your body from the wall.” He raised the gun then and Alex tried to punch him, which ended badly for Alex. A dyad was stronger and Riesen showed that clearly.   
“Face it Alex. Everyone will be better off if the Chosen One was dead.” It seemed then that Riesen was having trouble or rather, the angel part was having trouble as Edward Riesen was still there. “Shoot me! Claire shoot me.” She grabbed up the gun and aimed immediately. “Do it! Kill me! I can’t hold him down much longer.”

“Claire, shoot him!” Alex yelled from where he was on the ground. I couldn’t imagine how this was going to be. Claire was crying as she did shoot the gun at her father. It hit him in the shoulder and he raised the gun and shot her. Claire was struck in the stomach and fell back into Alex on the stairs. Noma came in then and unloaded several bullets at Riesen before he fled the room. He was gone but not dead it seemed. 

“He’s gone.” Noma announced but then she noticed Claire. She was dying in Alex’s arms. The wheezing sounds she was making proved that. I stepped closer but couldn’t do anything at all. Noma couldn’t save her either. I started to tear up so I moved away into the hallway, letting Alex and Claire have their last moment. This couldn’t be happening. She was the lady of the city! I slammed my fist into the wall so hard I felt a knuckle break but I didn’t care. 

“Up solider!” I heard and looked over to see Noma getting Alex up and the three of us fled the building. There was nothing more to do there. We were still in the tunnels and with only Noma and I armed, it was going to be hard. 

“I should have died.” Alex said, leaning against the wall. Noma was on guard before she leaned against the wall near him. I remained standing there, pistol in hand. “I should have died not her.”   
“Well you didn’t. For a reason.” Noma was trying to be reassuring. “Neither did I. I’m here with you, now just like always. So is Sam.” I nodded quickly. I glanced around the corner and there was nothing there. That was a good or bad sign. 

“I went out looking for an army. I should have just come back to her. None of this would have happened.” Alex was clearly hurting over this and I watched Noma. Something was going on. I knew she loved him but was there more? “It’s all my fault. All of it.” Noma moved then and got in his face. 

“She chose Alex. Now you have to. Are you going to fulfil the destiny she died to protect?” She waited a moment then shook him. “ARE YOU!” 

“Yes.” He said softly, looking at her. She shook him again, her fist in his shirt and jacket.

“Then do it.” I was about to step in but then we all heard the 8-balls hissing at each other. 

“I need a gun.” Noma handed over two of hers as I checked mine. It had to be enough. Alex still seemed in shock but he was ready for war again.

“Even better.” He commented when he had two pistols in his hands. 

“Come on Alex. We can do this.” I said, nudging him lightly. 

“Let’s kill them all.” Noma said and Alex said it as well. I readied myself and followed them. If we were gonna die, we were going to take as many down with us. It was simple to take out the few that were there but I noticed some movement behind us. I whirled around and Alex held a gun in both directions while Noma faced the other way. We wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“They’re human.” Alex said in confusion. The man at the front was yelling for us to get down and we did. Gunshots rang out over our heads as they took out the new wave of 8-balls. When all of them were dead, we got up. 

“I tried to get them to go but they wouldn’t leave this spot. What you did… spread through the city. Others came too. “It was the same man Alex had told to get the cleansed 8-balls out of Vega. They apparently weren’t going without Alex. I smirked some. 

“There was a woman named Claire Riesen. She spent her life protecting the people of Vega and tonight she paid the ultimate price. Fighting for the things that she loved. She died to save me so I could save you. But I’m no leader. I’m not special. I’m just a man but I can promise you one thing; if we join together, we’ll kill every one of these black-eyed monsters. Until we either take back our home, or burn this God-forsaken city to the ground.” Everyone was watching Alex carefully as he spoke. Noma nodded a little and slowly set her gun on the ground before him and knelt. I followed suit and soon enough, everyone else did the same. It was done out of respect. 

Noma was the first to stand once more. She stepped close to Alex as I stood and gave him a kiss. Normally it looked like it was done out of love but this almost looked like good- bye to me. Even Alex looked a little confused by this and then she started to walk away down the tunnel where the 8-balls had come from. She didn’t take her gun either. 

“Nomes.” Alex said, watching her. I turned to face her. “What’s wrong?”

“Noma, what is going on?” I asked, not getting a reply. She stopped and slowly turned around to face us. 

“I took an oath. To protect you Alex. But when I sacrificed my wings, I gave up too much.” She shook her head some and I looked around. No one was looking up or getting up. “I needed to be healed. To be whole.” She then closed her eyes and smiled as white wings unfurled from her back. I stepped back, grabbing onto Alex’s arm.

“What the hell…” I couldn’t even form words. Alex barely noticed me. Noma was admiring her wings.   
“My God.”

“Aren’t they beautiful?” It didn’t sound like Noma, even though it came from her. 

“Nomes what have you done?” The way she looked at us… at Alex… it was wrong and it wasn’t the Noma we knew. Something else was going on. Everything just changed again and not for the better.


	18. Chapter 18

Well this is the end of season two. There was sadly no season three. I would like to write more on this and I have a general idea. I'm just not sure how it will work out. I want some opinions on whether or not I should write more on this or do something else. Maybe a couple of one shots or something that happened during the seasons. There is a little flexibility since there was 25 years to play with. Please leave a comment about what I should do. I appreciate it and if you are reading this and have made it this far, THANK YOU.


End file.
